Shinju's Awakening
by Cranky Monkey 699
Summary: He had slept a long time. Longer than he should have. Most of the world had forgotten the Shinju and his time of peace. The world had changed. Now after 100 years of war he will wake once more to set the world on the path to peace once more. But this time HE is the teacher instead of the student. Naruto/Tylee Rated M to be safe. Better summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

He should have known his luck would come back to bite him. His first C rank mission turned A rank and that remained consistent until his banishment. How could he think something would not happen to prevent his awakening when he was needed again. Now the time for peace has come again. Good thing he attracts people who need help at their lowest or he might never wake.

I do not own Naruto or Avatar. This story is inspired by a number of others here on Fanfics including Mai's teacher by pain17ification.  
Enjoy and review.

**Shinju's awakening.**

4000 years he had slept. The world had changed in that time. No more Ninja. Now there was benders. Still peace reigned. If it didn't, he would wake. Or would he?

Tylee was a cheery girl. Hyperactive some would say. Even as the world had been at war 100 years, she kept her smile. It was admirable. But there were times when she just wanted somebody who understood her sadness. It was a gift and curse to be able to read people's aura. It meant she could tell how others felt except when it pertained to her. Truth was her parents were dead, her siblings were not nice and bullied her often and her best friend was a homicidal and almost psychotic fire bender princess. She had found a cave years ago where she could be alone, and nobody seemed to know about it. Strange but it suited her. Little did she know today her luck would change.

"Stupid sisters. Not my fault they are no fun. I can't make any friends because any time I do they chase them off. Forget having a boyfriend. Why me?" Suddenly the cave floor beneath her gave way and she tumbles below. "Owwwwww!" Rubbing her sore butt, she looks around. "Huh wonder how old this place is. Looks like the hallway to a really old mansion." Walking down the hallway she notes the Pictures of many smiling happy women and children. Some of whom remind her of herself for some reason. "Wish I could be that happy. Wonder who they are."

She walks for what feels like hours until she finds a large golden door. Figuring she's come this far she opens it and walks inside. On the walls are many kinds of weapons and pictures of wars she has never heard of. Great beasts. And people with amazing powers that look equal to the Avatar. "What is this place?" Suddenly she notices a very nice-looking bed. Curious she looks at it to find it occupied by a man who looks a little older than her. A very HANDSOME man. "Strange. This place seemed buried and yet you're breathing. Who are you?" She decides to wake him but it's harder than it seems. She's about to give up when she notices a strange seal on his Stomach and moves to touch it.

As she does, she feels a sharp prick and startled she falls back on her butt again. "What?" She gets up and looks at the seal to see it absorbing the blood and burning. As soon as it's gone the man's eyes open suddenly and he sits up. "Ugh. Damnit. Why to I feel like I overslept?" It's then he notices he's not alone and he looks at the girl on the floor who seems shocked. "Uhhh hi. Sorry but you wouldn't happen to know if there is a war going on, would you?" Tylee looks at the man and frowns. "Uhhh yeah for about 100 years now." Naruto groans. "So, I did oversleep. By why didn't I wake?"

Tylee is more and more confused. "Umm it could be that seal I found on you. I found you here and you were asleep. I tried to wake you, but you wouldn't until that seal cut me and absorbed my blood. Then it burned and you woke." Naruto frowns. "Damn that means somebody must have planned this. Somebody who knew of me." Tylee gets up and stands by the man. "Um quick question. Who are you and what are you talking about?" Naruto blinks. "Sorry you're right. I'm Naruto Uzumak Namikazi Shinju. Nice to meet you." Tylee's eyes widen. "S-shinju? As in the god that has been sleeping 4000 years? The god of nature and peace?"

Naruto grins. "4000 years huh? Heh that's 3000 more than Hagoromo nice. Yeah that's me. And you are?" Blinking several times, she answers. "Umm I'm Tylee." "Nice to meet you Tylee. So how did you get here?" "I live on the island with my sisters. But I sometimes need some time alone to think so I come to this cave which somehow nobody seems to know of. Then the floor broke and I was admiring the pictures in the hall then found you." Naruto smiles. "My family. I lived 1000 years, and, in that time, I had 10 wives and many lovers. A big family just as I always wanted. My dream since childhood."

She looks down and sheds a tear. "You look lonely. Unappreciated. Want to tell me about it?"  
She sits on the end of the bed and tells him of her life so far. Her family. Her friend Azula.  
All the while Naruto listens and learns. "You've not had a happy life. Even though you act happy. Reminds me of my early years. You said you were admiring the weapons on the walls here?" She nods enthusiastically. "Yeah I always loved learning about weapons. More exotic the better. Never seen anything like these though." Naruto smirks. "You never got the urge to start yelling about Youth, did you?" She tilts her head and nods embarrassed. "Umm yeah sometimes but I grew out of it."

Naruto chuckles. "Tylee you wouldn't happen to know the names Tenten and Rock Lee, would you?"  
She pouts cutely and thinks. "Hmmmm names ring a bell but I can't remember." "They were good friends when I was growing up. I think you might be their descendant." "How so?" "Besides the fact you are Tenten's spitting image at your age your love of weapons is the same. And Rock Lee was a real oddball. Always wearing ugly green tights with huge eyebrows and a bowl cut yelling about Youth. He was a minime of his Sensei Maito Guy. Thank Kami you look like Tenten." She blushes and shifts her feet. "Why did you go to sleep?" Naruto nods. "As a god I am tempted to make changes in the world. While undoubtedly that would improve it, I felt I should keep my meddling to those areas I decided when I was still mortal. Bringing peace and living a good life."

"I brought peace in my time and kept it for over 1000 years. Feeling the world didn't need my help I slept. I was meant to wake when a significant conflict arose. I almost did once but somebody averted it in time. Tell me what has changed here?" Tylee smiles. "I studied this, but information is scarce as only the firelord has all the records. About 1000 years following your sleep the ninja faded out of existence. The world changed. Nature came alive and formed spirits. For a time, they lived in harmony with humans, but it wasn't to last. A fight broke out and a fire burned down a forest full of spirits. Apparently, it was a bender who stole the powers from a lion turtle and lived in the wild. A forbidden act. At the time all humans lived on a giant lion turtle and they gave us the power of bending. Never more than 1 element as we couldn't handle it. Earth, Air, Fire or water depending on which one."

"To stop the fighting a man went to each turtle and took the power of each element. Nobody knows how. Using his power, he stopped the fighting and made peace with the spirits. But the spirits no longer trusted humans so they left the world for their own. He became the first bender of all 4 elements. The bridge between spirit and Human. The Avatar. The lion turtles left the world too supposedly and humans lived on as we are now. Not everybody is a bender but at least half of people can bend an element. The avatar though can still bend all 4. He is always reborn into the next nation in the cycle. Earth, water, Fire, Air. Each is charged with maintaining balance in the nations and prevent war."

"But it didn't stay that way. About 100 years ago the firelord of the time thinking firebending superior to all other forms decided to wage war. Knowing the cycle, he destroyed the Air nomads first to disrupt it and prevent the birth of the avatar. He used the power of a comet he discovered to amplify his powers. Sozen's comet. We know he wiped them out but it's unknown if the avatar survived. If he has though he has been hiding 100 years. And the war rages on. The southern water tribe is all but gone and the northern still stands as do most of the earth nations cities."

"I see. Somebody was very thorough. Only the firelord could have done this from what you said. This Azula. What sort of person is she?" "Most of the time she's good to her friends but she can be cruel, quick to anger, Arrogant and self-entitled."Naruto frowns. "Sasuke. I should never have healed you. Your children bring ruin." Naruto assumes a lotus position and tries to summon his power but much of it is blocked. "Damn as I suspected." "What?" "I am still immortal but much of my power has been sealed. My guess is Sozen put that seal on me to prevent my waking and to syphon off my power to seal in an object." Tylee gasps. "Like a comet."

Naruto smiles and kisses Tylee on the cheek causing her to turn bright red. "But thanks to you I am awake and as the comet grows closer, I will regain my power. All I need is time and to learn the ways of this new time. Anything I can do to repay you just ask." Tylee smiles and shuffles shyly. "Would you be my boyfriend?" Naruto grins. "Tell you what. Let's go on a date or 2 and see where it goes."  
Tylee jumps around the room in excitement and he chuckles. Then he frowns and looks at his clothes. "Hmm might need a job so I can get some clothes. I look a bit suspicious in this. What do you think Tylee?" She stops and looks at him.

"Hmm I was thinking of joining the circus but maybe we could try mercenary work. It's good pay and you get to pick your own jobs. Besides nobody will look twice at an exotically dressed merc if they do a good job." Naruto smiles. "Mercenary work huh? I can do that. That's basically what Ninja were before the Shinju age. But are you a bender?" "No but I have other skills. As an acrobat I am flexible and fast and coordinated. I excel in throwing weapons. I can also block off chi by striking certain nerves which stops benders from bending." Naruto smiles. "That blush makes sense now. You got a little Hinata in you too. At least you don't faint at the slightest touch from somebody you like."

"On the way out, I think I will show you some of my old friends if their portraits are still around."  
"Umm some of the pictures of your wives and kids looked a little like me. Are we related?"  
Naruto ponders. "I doubt it. You don't show any of the typical Uzumaki traits. If we are though it would be like 1 drop of blood for an ocean at this point. People married second cousins in my time so it wouldn't be that weird to me." "Ewww why?" "Clan tradition. Clans often kept such traditions to prevent their bloodlines dying out or to keep bloodlines strong and pure. It didn't result in inbreeding as long as the people weren't really closely related though it did happen."

"Come let's pick out some weapons to take with us. If you are going to travel with me, I want you to learn some new skills." Tylee bounces over to the wall causing a chuckle. Tylee points at 2 weapons on the wall that interest her. A small double-edged knife with a ring on the hilt and a 4-point bladed star. "What are those?" "Kunai and shuriken. The most basic weapons of a shinobi. Shuriken are mostly a distraction but can cause good damage if thrown with accuracy. Tenten was deadly with any blade but she excelled in these. The kunai is multipurpose. Either a close quarters weapon, a throwing knife or a tool for digging if needed. The ring on the pommel is used either to strike an enemy or to attach wire to tie them up from a distance." Naruto takes a pair of Kunai and a half dozen shuriken and skillfully tosses them into the head of a nearby training dummy.

"Woooow. And this?" Pointing at a long metal needle. "Senbon. Used mostly by medical ninja it's perfect for striking nerves at a distance to do anything from disable a person, knock them out or even put them in a near-death state in which nobody can tell the difference. Poisons can also be used with this as with all blades. Given your specialty with nerve strikes I think this would suit you well."

Naruto seals away a pouch filled with hundreds of Senbon and another with Kunai and Shuriken.  
Tylee questions him on that. "Sealing. I guess it's a lost art now. It's what made the Uzumaki great though. Sealing was capable for doing many things from sealing items in a scroll to healing, boosting a person's power temporarily, even sealing a demon in a human. That's just scratching the surface."  
Tylee frowns. "Is that what those huge beasts are on the paintings?" Naruto nods. "Yes, the Biju. They weren't really demons though. They were originally part of the original Shinju. When Kaguya took his power, he fought her, and she absorbed him. She went mad though and became a beast. The Juubi. The shinju's mind was locked away. When her sons defeated her the eldest sealed her within himself becoming the first Jinchuriki. On his death bed he used his power to prevent the beast's escape by dividing its power into 9 pieces and giving them form and consciousness. They became the Biju. The Juubi's body however was sealed away. He created the moon as it's prison."

"The moon? Where did the moon spirit come from then?" Naruto nods. "After becoming a god, I took the Juubi's body and split the remains of the old shinju and Kaguya out of it. Because she was desperate before being sealed, she created a monster with her will and it led events to that point. But it was too corrupted to allow back to her, so I resealed her in the moon. Over time her body woke and gained a new will and life. Eventually I expect that her or her descendant became the moon spirit we know now."

"Wow." Naruto nods. "Now you have your long range I think we should find something for short. Something light and fast. Tenten used a bo staff or club. Hmmm to ridged for you. Maybe…..Yes claws." Naruto walks over to a table which holds a set of Hand claws with 4 curved blades on each. Smiling he picks them up and presents them to Tylee. She marvels at them. "Beautiful…" Naruto nods. "A gift from Hinata's daughter on her deathbed. Hisui was a kind girl but she had a sharp tongue. These blades were forged on the same forges as the 7 blades of the mist under that belief."

"Her father Kiba had them made for her. He was so proud the day she made chuunin."  
"Are you sure? Seems like a family heirloom to me." Naruto shakes his head. "Her last wish was for me to pass them onto somebody I believe would use them well. Now I have done that."  
Naruto walks to a seemingly empty wall and goes through hand signs before slamming his hands into the wall causing it to shimmer away and reveal some rather special looking weapons. "His mother's sword. His father's kunai. His Sensei's Mask. His 3rd wife's dagger. His first son's claws and his armor."

"Pretty sure there was a wall there before." "Genjutsu. You only THOUGHT there was a wall there. Hidden in an illusion. One of the 5 primary ninja arts." "Which are?" "Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu." "Your ancestors were masters in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Mine in Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. I also excelled in Ninjutsu but until later in my mortal life I was incapable of using Genjutsu." "Why?" Naruto smiles. "I will explain during your training. Come I want to show you my oldest friends before we leave."

Well that's chapter 1 guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I am also posting another fic today if you want to check it out called Nice guys finish last and no it doesn't have much if anything to do with Team Guy lol. See you next time people.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys. Writing these has been nothing but enjoyable for me and it makes me feel good to know others enjoy these almost as much as I do. I do understand these stories are a bit short and I am sorry for that. They are also quick. I WILL post stories that will be longer sometime but I just wanted to post these ones first to see how my writing style would be received first. Anyway onto the next chapter. Until this is done I will post a chapter of this for every one of my other fic so there will be double updates for a while. ENJOY and don't forget to review and tell your friends.

**I don't own Naruto or Avatar. I do own a cold which I keep getting back for over a month and a half. I also own a treadmill which I really should use more. **

Naruto opens a hidden door and smirks at Tylee. "First rule of ninja. Look underneath the underneath." She frowns. "What does that mean?" "I didn't get it at first either. Basically, a ninja's life is one of deception. If you can't tell when somebody is deceiving you then you will die or get somebody killed. It doesn't just extent to ninja though if my life is any indication." "What was you, life like?" Naruto pauses and frowns seemingly lost in thought. "A story for another time."

After nearly 20 minutes walking through the hidden corridor Naruto smiles. "Here. The Konoha 12. My classmates in the academy and on the other side are those who earned themselves a place in my heart but not of the 12." "Why were they called the Konoha 12?" "Every year at the academy you are given a test to graduate and become gennin. But that's only the start. Just because you graduate does not mean you are gennin. That is decided by your assigned Jounin sensei. That year only 9 passed that test including myself. Just as that is a rare thing just 6 months later the chuunin exams were held."

"It's rare for 1 rookie team to be entered but that year 4 teams entered. So, we became known as the Konoha 12." Tylee stares at him blankly. "Sounds like your sensei were lazy." Naruto smirks. "Kurenai was a bit of an overbearing mother figure for her team and Gai was crazy as a loon but yeah Kakashi and Asuma were lazy as a Nara." "Nara?" Naruto points to Shikamaru who looks sleepy even in the painting. "Shikamaru Nara. The Nara clan were the Strategists of Konoha. Each one a genius but all lazy as all get out. If they weren't sleeping or looking at clouds, they were calling something troublesome or a drag." Tylee giggles. "Sounds like my friend Mai."

"And here is Tenten and Lee." Tylee gazes at her ancestors and smiles. "You were right. I'm glad I look like Tenten." Naruto nods and laughs. "I always thought she would end up with Neji but I think he ended up with a civilian girl. Not a Hyuuga thing to do but then they changed a lot after the exodus."  
"Exodus?" Naruto nods. "After I was banished from Konoha my lineage was made known and all laws keeping my status secret revoked. Many people who knew my parents were disgusted with my treatment but could do nothing because of the law. Once Uzu was on its way to being repaired many came to live and work there. 5 years later when I finished my training and gained the power of the Shinju most of the rest left Konoha in a mass exodus."

"I'm surprised that didn't cause a war. That would have crippled the village." Naruto nods. "Had anybody else been Hokage you would be right. Besides I left enough financial support in Konoha for a long time for their economy to recover and the exodus was slow going so they dealt with the changes well. Konoha survived at least until I went to sleep and by that time were stronger than ever." "Who and what is the Hokage?" "I'm not surprised you don't know. Kage or Shadow is the leader of one of the major villages. There were 5 major villages until Uzu was rebuilt."

"Hokage or Fire shadow. Raikage or Lightning shadow. Mizukage or Water shadow. Kazekage or Wind shadow. Tsuchikage or Stone shadow. Later I was known as the Uzukage or Whirl shadow.  
A kage is the strongest ninja in a village who serves the people. Make no mistake though these were ninja villages and so while we had civilians, we were a military dictatorship. Only a land's Daimyo had power over a Kage unless they let their council have too much leeway. That's what lead to my life being as it was when I was a child. But like I said that's a story for later."

"The hokage when I was a child was Hiruzen Sarutobi." He pointed to a picture of a kindly old man. "He died during the chuunin exams when a new village and an ally invaded. Killed by his own student. The new Hokage after that was Tsunade Senju. One of the three Sannin and my godmother though I didn't know it at the time." Tylee nods. "Who are the others here?" Pointing each out Naruto tells her a bit about each. "Hinata Hyuuga. She was the heiress to the clan though considered a failure she always strived to improve. She had a real problem with confidence though. I was rather oblivious in my childhood and completely missed her crush on me. She was too shy to confess though. Anytime I came too close she would blush then faint."

Tylee giggles. "Kiba Inuzuka. His clan specialized in tracking and an animalistic taijutsu. They also worked with ninken who were bred to be stronger and smarter than normal dogs. Kiba was a good guy but kinda arrogant. Always believing himself an Alpha as he put it. He was also a womanizer and a pervert. He had a crush on Hinata who ironically was about the only girl safe from his advances. They married soon after me and Samui."

"Shino Aburame. The Aburame clan specialized in bug jutsu. They were unique in that they were living colonies for their bugs who lived inside them. They communicated with them and used them to fight in exchange for their bugs feeding off their chakra. They were highly logical people and often were almost as intelligent as a Nara. Though they were quiet and came off as creepy they were loyal friends." Tylee grimaces. "I don't think I could get past the bug thing." Naruto nods. "Many felt the same and I always liked that they never held that against people. Actually, given what I was the Aburame were rather sympathetic to me as a child even if they never showed it."

"Sakura Haruno. A clanless ninja from a civilian family. As smart as they come this one but sometimes a little slow on the uptake on somethings if it's not in a book. For years you could class her as a fangirl though. She never trained and was always fawning over Sasuke. She was so obsessive that she would beat me over the head if I showed any talent or badmouthed him. Later she was found to have near perfect chakra control because of her low reserves. She started to concentrate on her training more and gained an apprenticeship to Tsunade as a medic ninja. In the end she surpassed her master in every way. In the academy I had a crush on her but after the exams I let it go. She married Sasuke in the end as she always wanted."

Tylee could hear anger in his voice but figured he would explain soon so kept her mouth shut.  
"I already told you about the Nara so you can guess most of what I would say about Shikamaru. Though he was a great friend. He figured me out before anybody else. He was the first among us to make chuunin. When I sent for people to build Uzu he was one of the first to come and along with his future wife handled my accounts to pay for the whole thing. He married the sister of the Kazekage. Temari Sabaku. Smart woman, exceptional ninja, strong willed and a woman who would beat you into the ground for suggesting otherwise. Besides myself, she was one of the strongest wind users of the time."

"Choji Akimichi." "Wow he's fat." Naruto snorts. "A clan trait. See Akimichi jused a form of jutsu which could expand their body either in part or as a whole to incredible size. His father could become as large as a Biju. The problem is they burns a LOT of energy and so they needed to eat nearly constantly. One thing you never say to an Akimichi is that they are fat. Always big boned or chubby or something. Say fat and you get flat is what they said." Tylee blushes. "Mind out of the gutter hehehe but yes I heard rumors to that effect from his future wife."

"Speaking of which. Ino Yamanaka. Another fangirl for Sasuke in the academy. Smart and similar to Sakura in most ways but less abusive and violent. Yamanaka were known as mind walkers because their jutsu worked on the mind. Most famously they could transfer their mind into another and take control of them or read their memories. It had its weaknesses though. Anything that happened to the possessed also happened to the body of the Yamanaka. Also, the body goes completely limp when in control of another. Hence the best combos of the Ino shika Cho team. Nara shadow jutsu to hold a team, Yamanaka to take control of another and turn them on their team and Akimichi to flatten what's left."

"You could decimate an army with a combo like that." Naruto nods. "And that's exactly what their fathers did and the origin of that team. Though officially they were a capture and interrogation team." Naruto shrugs. "Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin and member of the Hyuuga branch family. He was angry at the main family as a child and Hinata in particular. He even went so far as to try to kill her during the second phase of the chuunin exams." "Why?" Naruto shakes his head. "The clan head had a twin. Hizashi was Neji's father. As a child a Kumo ninja who was a diplomat attempted to kidnap Hinata. Hiashi killed him and Kumo demanded his head."

Tylee finishes. "But being his twin, they offered his brother up instead and that pissed off Neji." Naruto nods. "There is more to it but that's the short of it. The branch family's duty is to protect the Main. Each member of the branch is branded with a seal that can cause pain or death on command. On death it sealed and destroyed the eyes of the person it's on thus denying Kumo the Byakugan they wanted." "Byakugan?" "The Hyuuga bloodline. One of what was called the 3 great doujutsu. The others being the Sharingan and Rinnegan."

"In the third phase of the exams I beat Neji and changed his views on fate and he became a much better person for it. I also revoked the Hyuuga's rights to the caged bird seal when I was exiled since it was an Uzumaki seal and it was my right." "This is all a little over my head." He smirks. "With time and training you will get it, but this is all information lost for millennia, so I'm not surprised."

"And now for Lee. Born with a genetic condition which affected his chakra coils and prevented him using his chakra for anything beyond the very basics. Instead he resolved to become a splendid ninja with just taijutsu like his teacher. Unfortunately, he became a carbon copy of him in almost every way and it was disturbing to say a lot. If Neji was considered a genius Lee was considered a genius of hard work. During the second phase he shocked everybody when he removed his weights and caused a massive crater just dropping them. Second in speed only to his teacher at the time."

"Tenten Higurashi. Another civilian born and daughter of the owner of Higurashi's weapon shop. She developed a love of weapons at a young age that could almost be described as treating them as lovers. Until she moved to Uzu she was known as the weapons mistress of Konoha. Nobody knew more about weapons. Not even the Hokage or Anbu. We often wondered is Tenten was a nickname because she hit with perfect 10 out of 10 accuracy. Beautiful, talented and a wonderful person. Lee could not have picked better than his teammate." Tylee smiled. She had a great admiration for her ancestor now.

"Last but not least. Sasuke Uchiha." The picture was slashed but the man in it screamed dignity and arrogance. Tylee did not like this man. "Hm seems somebody formed a new hatred for him after I slept. Or one of his descendants. Anyway, as an Uchiha he was bred to be talented and strong but not humble. Arrogant and entitled as any he had his choice of any girl his age and many older. Then his older and more talented brother massacred his clan and he grew worse for it. Pampered and angry. He swore revenge and that's a dangerous thing for an Uchiha. My teammate and rival at the time. After the exams he abandoned the village and turned traitor to go to Orochimaru for power."

"The Hokage ordered his capture and so a large group of his classmates including myself went after him. We encountered resistance in the sound 5. A strong group of ninjas under the command of Orochimaru. My teammates took care of them as I chased Sasuke. I beat him and took him back to the village. A week later I was called to the council chambers. Seems the civilian council went over Tsunade's head to the Daimyo. I was to be banished from Konoha. Of course, Sasuke had his chakra sealed and was neutered to prevent his goals and Orochimaru's as well. That pissed them off a lot."

Naruto laughs which causes her to smile. She likes his laugh. "I did something they never expected at that time. I smiled for only the second time that year. They screwed themselves over in their blind hatred." Tylee frowns again. "I guess that's for later too." Naruto hugs her. "Don't worry I will tell you everything in time." She nods and smiles. "Is this what you meant about healing Sasuke?" Naruto smirks and nods. "After becoming a god, I decided he deserved a second chance. He had changed a lot. Even going so far as to apologize to me. Something I NEVER thought would happen.  
I healed him and later he and Sakura married. He even forgave his brother who married Shizune."

"Shizune?" He points to a picture beside Tsunade's. "Niece of Tsunade's dead lover and longtime assistant and keeper of the legendary sucker herself Tsunade Senju. She was her first apprentice."  
Tylee snorts. "Legendary sucker? What did she do to get THAT name?" "She had 2 passions. Drinking and gambling. Sadly, she only had talent in drinking. Any time she gambled and won bad things happened. As her debts rose and until she became Hokage she earned that name across the 5 nations. Still better known as the legendary sucker then Pervy Sage or Orochipedo."

"Pervy Sage? Orochipedo?" Naruto smirks. Pervy sage or Jiraya of the Sannin the Toad sage was my godfather and teacher of my father. Though honestly, I still feel nothing for the man for what he did. Once again, a story for later. Orochipedo or Orochimaru of the Sannin. Most infamous traitor to the leaf until Itachi. Had a reputation for liking little boys and with his snake like nature and the way he spoke you could picture it whether it was true or not." Tylee giggles. "Ninjas are weird." Naruto shrugs. "Again, you have no idea."

Continuing through the corridor the come to a dead end with a sealed door. Naruto wipes some blood on it and the door opens into the sunlight. Stepping out Tylee looks back and after the door closes it changes to look like the rest of the wall of rock. "More genjutsu?" "Close. Camouflage seal. Same concept though." "And the seal?" "Blood seal. Will only unlock for me or my family unless I put somebody else's blood into the array." She nods. This is all so interesting. "Hey, we're near my house."

She looks to Naruto and sees he is crying. "Hey what's wrong?" He looks at her and wipes his tears before smiling. "Nothing serious. I suppose it was too much to expect an empire to last more than a couple thousand years." She frowns. "What do you mean?" "Uzu. This island might have changed but…. it's Uzu. My family's home." She hugs him. "Sorry." Naruto hugs her back and cries again.

"Hey Tylee, who's the big baby? Your BOYFRIEND?" Five other girls all giggle. Naruto stops crying and looks at them. Near identical each of them he frowns. Bullies. He hates Bullies. Speaking quietly so they don't hear. "These girls your sisters?" She nods. The girls all frown and the oldest scowls having been ignored. She hates that. Looking so alike in a family so large her parents did that a lot, so she became the boss. The eldest. She called for the most attention and as the youngest and prettiest Tylee was only a bug to be stepped on. How dare she ignore her.

She marches up behind her and moves to grab her hair. "Answer me worm." Naruto grabs her hand and stops her. She makes her second mistake and looks him in the eye. Cold. In those eyes she saw death and pain and in that order. She backed off. "Yes. I am her boyfriend. I also don't appreciate your insensitivity to my pain or your bullying of your family." She snarls. "What's it to you?"

"Family is the most precious thing to me. See I lived many years without one. Hated. Scorned. They tried and failed to kill me. Banished I trained and became strong. I gained my family and I lived happy. So, to see somebody step on their family to me is anathema. Cherish your family for one day you might not have one."

As he spoke, she looked into his eyes and as they changed shape for a moment, she saw images of his life and knew hell. The weight of his words hit her full force. As he walked away with Tylee she was still on the ground and her sisters were asking if she was alright as she cried. "What was that? I've never seen Jaynee cry." Naruto is a little out of breath. That was harder than he remembered and Tylee notices.

"Sorry. That was something I needed to do but it's draining in my condition. It's a jutsu executed through the eyes. But my Doujutsu is sealed until I am strong enough to unlock it again. I refined it with Kurenai and Itachi and is based on the Uchiha jutsu Tsukuyomi. As I spoke, she saw relevant parts of my life. Flashes mostly. Let's say it was not pretty. I only hope she takes the lesson to heart and learns the value of family." Tylee smiles and hugs him. "Okay where to next?"  
Naruto smiles. "A place that terrified me as a child." She looks confused. "A library." She laughs and takes him to the island library.

By the time they arrived he had recovered. "It's the oldest building on the island. It's said to be modeled after an ancient civilization." Naruto looks at it and grins. "It's Uzumaki design." "Really?"  
Naruto nods. "I'm surprised though it's OLD Uzumaki. It's hard to make it look so nice without seals and expensive. Tazuna did it because he was a really talented builder. I wonder whatever happened to little Inari." They walked inside and Naruto smirked. "So, what's first?" Naruto laughs and rubs his hands in glee. "You are in for a treat. My specialty jutsu." Naruto makes a cross with his fingers and over 100 copies of him appeared.

Tylee's jaw hit the floor. "W-w-what?" Naruto frowns. "Hm my control must be shot worse than I thought. I could make double that the first time I used it." Tylee looks at him and he smiles at her. "Shadow clone jutsu. Dividing the chakra evenly between clones you can make a solid clone which has your memories and upon dispelling relays anything it sees or hears back to your mind. It's meant for recon and spying but I can use it more than anybody else. I use it for training and reading a large amount all at once."

He sees one clone goofing off and frowns. Tylee giggles as he walks up to it and bops it on the head and it poofs out of existence. "Grrr 1000 years and I never did figure out why some of them goof off like that." "You said they have your memories so do you think it's part of your personality?" Naruto shakes his head. "It was one theory but then some of them did things I wouldn't be caught dead doing if my life would end a second later. I also thought it might be the Kyuubi's influence but that was disproved as well. My only theory is it's a flaw in the jutsu itself because I can create so much more than the creator ever expected."

"Who created it?" "Tobirama Senju. The second Hokage. He also created the basic form for my father's most famous jutsu. The hiraishin. Most of the jutsu in the scroll of seals were his or my father's creations. A genius but an idiot and a jerk too." She pouts. "Sounds a little like Azula." Naruto chuckles. "Funny you say that. He hated Uchiha more than most. That's saying a lot given the Senju and Uchiha were longtime rival clans constantly at war before the villages were formed. He hated them but he had so much in common with them. Ironic. And if this Azula is descended from Sasuke as I think then it's even more appropriate."

Tylee practices Yoga and acrobatics as Naruto meditates for 2 hours before Naruto smiles and watches her. "You have great balance." She grins like he used to. "Thanks. So how much have you read so far?" "Most of my clones are done. Only a couple remain who are reading up on history. I never was a fan of History. The people who are often are walking cures for Insomnia. Strange thing is I'm getting conflicting information. Oh well." Tylee shrugs and her eyes lose some light. "History is written by the victors as they say. Fire nation thinks they are the best so a fire nation library will rewrite any history in it to fit them. Doesn't always work right though. Might have more luck getting accurate history in Earth nation."

Naruto places a map of the nations on the table and shows her how much has changed.  
"Looks like the continent broke and the land masses had a massive shift."  
Tylee frowns. "This is a thousand-year-old map and it's still pretty accurate from what I know. Is it really that different?" Naruto unseals a map from his seals and compares it. "Very. Fire nation drifted far west. Lightning and most smaller nations absorbed into Stone and became earth. Water split north and south which put Uzu within fire. And wind split east and west. Became air. Almost like something changed the way the world works, and the spirits took exception and divided the world."

"A change like that unless it happened over 1000 years or more or was planned for would kill off millions. Humans would have been an endangered species." Tylee nods. "They were before the time of the Avatar. Most think it's all just a load of crap though. I don't think the avatar even knows the legends giving credence to such things." Naruto nods. "No telling what carries over in a cycle of rebirth like that. Orochimaru would have killed for that kind of power and I know for a fact he did."

Shaking himself from dark thoughts he packs up and faces Tylee. "Alright I've ready to leave. Where do you think we should go?" Tapping her chin in thought Tylee considers. "Well air nation is gone, and water nation is a bit reclusive these days. Fire nation is a bit close to home for me right now so why not head into earth nation." Naruto nods. "Got anything you need to do before we leave?"  
She frowns. "I should pack and…..I might not like them but I should say goodbye to my sisters."

Naruto smiles. "Family is important even if you don't like them. I'm liking you more and more." Tylee blushes. Almost at sunset they arrive at Tylee's home. Naruto waits outside as she packs. Just as she is almost done Jaynee walks in and frowns. "What are you doing?" "Leaving." "With him? You just met him. Sure, he's cute but what do you even see in him anyway?"

"Well gee let's see. Smart, confident, talented, strong, and most important not afraid of my family."  
Jaynee looks down in shame. "I haven't been a good sister. I know. But I can't just let you leave with him. You don't even know him." Tylee walks up to her sister and hugs her. "I will always love you, but this is MY choice. Bye Jaynee." Tylee rushes out the door with Jaynee behind her. "If you won't listen to me then you leave me no choice. I will challenge him." Naruto frowns. "Why?" "She's my sister. She doesn't know you. How can we be sure you can protect her? She may trust you but are you strong enough to keep her safe? Show me!" Naruto smiles. "Is her style the same as yours?"  
"Yeah. I'm more agile and flexible but she's stronger." Naruto smirks. "Strength is not always best."

Stepping forwards he slips into a stance none of them have ever seen before. Jaynee slips into the family stance before rushing at him but even in his weakened state she is moving in slow motion to him. What follows is not a challenge or a fight but a beatdown. Stepping into a spin he swings his arms in a spiral taking out her footing before striking her arms. He transitions into a flip and slams his foot into her gut leaving her in a crater dazed and weak.

"Hm loosely based on the Goken. I was right about your ancestry. Rock Lee would be ashamed of how slow you were and Tenten would be ashamed of your disrespect, but both would be proud of your love for your family. When next you see Tylee you will hardly recognize her. She will be far stronger than you can imagine. Until then I will protect her that I promise. And an Uzumaki never goes back on their word."

As they walk away Tylee asks. "I've never seen anything like that. What was it?" "Uzuken. Spiral fist. My mother developed it and it made her feared. Maito Guy was her student and adapted the Goken from it sacrificing lateral mobility for strength and speed. Only an Uzumaki can handle the true Uzuken so he made the Goken in its image. Your family style is loosely based on the Goken as I said with other elements mixed in."

"Seems like so much we should be thankful from your family and friends." "That's what happens when you save and change the world. But even in my time I noticed prominent figures influenced things even after death. The first Hokage for example. He was the reason the village system even existed." "That makes sense. Well it's a little late to catch a boat right now and I would rather not go back so what now?" Nearing the pier Naruto smirks. "Watch."

Going through hand signs he slams his hands into the sand and a wooden house forms before their eyes. "Wow. Is there anything you can't do?" He laughs. "At full power not much but yeah there will always be something I can't do. For example, I'm extremely impatient. I guess it's an Uzumaki trait but apparently, I'm worse than my mother was. I got better but I still find it hard to sit still." She grins. "I can relate." He nods as they walk inside. "That's Lee's influence. Even when Gaara broke his spine and crushed an arm and a leg as soon as he could move, he was doing one armed pushups."

She giggles then gasps as she sees the house. "Wow. I know people who would kill for a house like this. It's simple but has a nice feel to it and it's roomy." He nods. "Wood style is heavily influenced by nature, so a house made by it always feels like that. Come on. Wait til you see the bedrooms." She blushes. "You mean we aren't sleeping together?" Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Well Tylee. Aren't we feeling forward?" She shakes her head. "Not like that. I just…. never had a boyfriend before. I want to cuddle." Naruto hugs her and kisses her head. "It's fine. I was just kidding. If you feel comfortable enough for that then sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Guest: True there is a lot of exposition. Most of the time I try to limit it to a certain extent but while this one is a sequel I want it to be able to be read and MOSTLY understood without reading the first one. I do find myself doing that a lot though so I try to just time skip it if it repeats too often or do a flashback if it feels right. I'm still new at this so I trying to work myself into a style. Thanks for the advice though.

Gible: It will be and has been explained that many of the people are descendants of the Ninja. In the case of the Firelord and his family they are descendants of Sasuke so having access to some limited historical records of that era they would likely have some access to ninja tools of that era as well such as seals. The fact the seal didn't completely seal his power immediately as was his intent was due to the fact spiritual energy is not a PERFECT substitute for Chakra and the man's inexperiance in the art of FUIN.

TheSlySage: Thanks I try lol.

**Once again I do not own Naruto or Avatar. Enjoy the chapter and remember to review.**

**Chapter 3**

**Next morning**

They are woken by loud knocking on the door and Naruto groans. "Never was a morning person." Tylee giggles. "Pack your stuff I expect that's somebody upset about us being here." She nods and picks up her pack before joining him at the door. He opens it to find a pair of fire nation soldiers. "Can I help you?" "This land belongs to the fire lord. Why have you built this house here?" "Sorry I was not aware. Step back a moment and I will rectify that." Narrowing his eyes, the soldiers do as asked before their eyes widen. The house shrinks and then disappears into the sand like it's growing backwards.

Dusting his hands, he smiles. "Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll be heading out now." Before he is even ten steps away the soldier calls out to stop and he groans. "Yes?" "Why don't you join the Fire nation army? We could always use strong people." Naruto scowls. "Many reasons. First because I am not a fire bender and as such no matter how strong or useful I am I will always be looked down on and kept away from power. I hate that. Second because I hold a grudge against the Fire lord's grandfather. Third because everything I have learned about the fire nation as a whole disgusts me."

He begins to walk away until a fireball blasts past his head. "If you are against the fire nation then you are an enemy." Growling he turns to the man. "What will it take for you to leave me alone?" "I challenge you to an agnikai." "A what?" The second soldier sweatdrops and turns to Tylee. "Is he serious?" Not wanting to explain she shrugs. "Most of the time. Agnikai is a fire duel. A means for settling disputes in a one on one setting. Mostly used by high ranking officers and royal family members to regain honor after being slandered but it's not uncommon for it to happen in lower ranks."

Naruto nods in understanding. "And it doesn't matter if I am not a bender as long as I fight and knock him on his ass?" She nods. "More or less the point." The second soldier frowns. "He is acting like this is no problem. Is he that good?" "You know Jaynee?" He nods. "Doesn't everybody on Ember island?" She smirks. "She challenged him yesterday." He frowns more. "How did he do?"  
"Beat her in less than 2 seconds and made it look easy. She didn't even get close to touching him. Left her in a crater."

The man pales under his mask then grins. "This might be fun to watch then." Tylee giggles.  
"You don't like your friend much do you?" Shaking his head. "He's no friend. His dad is a bigshot general and it's gone to his head. I can't stand him at the best of times, but he is a talented bender."  
Tylee narrows her eyes as Naruto adopts a stance like her own and the fire bender throws a fireball at him. Naruto dodges it and rushes the man kicking him under the chin many times. Each kick knocking him further into the air before Naruto shoots of the ground behind the man wrapping him up in bandages and together into a twister crashing headfirst into the sand. Naruto flips backwards into his stance and the man is unconscious.

"Is that how he beat Jaynee?" "No, he used something else, but this was just as impressive. I don't think he likes to waste time in a fight unless he's having fun." The man nods. "Talented fighter." "Hey Naruto, what was that? It looked similar to my style. Was that Goken?" He nods.  
"Yup. Goken style Primary Lotus. By opening the first chakra gate it triples your speed and power and allows the use of Primary lotus. In any other environment that impact would have killed him but soft sand like this the worst he will have is a sore neck and a headache when he wakes up."

As the soldier drags his comrade away, she grins. "Gonna teach me that?" "Sure. When you're ready. The gates are considered Kinjutsu because they put a lot of strain on the body. Opening all 8 will make you equal to a god, but it will cost you your life." "Kinjutsu?" "Forbidden jutsu. It's not like it sounds. Only one or 2 jutsu were ever considered truly forbidden because of moral reasons. They are kinjutsu because of the cost. Either high chakra like my shadow clone, Damage to the body like the 8 celestial gates or death like the reaper death seal. That's how my father died if you are curious."

"When do we start training?" "When we reach the earth nation. I need to retrain some of my skills as well, so we need somewhere we won't attract too much attention or cause damage, so a boat isn't an option." She nods and they head to the pier to book a ferry. The ride takes a week in which they get to know each other quite well. Naruto tells her of the history of Ninja and what they did. Some of it shocking her a little but not too much. She tells him of her family and the fire nation. He's glad to know it's not all bad.

After another week they reach an isolated valley far from any town and begin their training. Naruto with chakra control and redrawing his resistance seals as they seem to have worn off over time. With Tylee he set to unlocking her chakra which took her almost no time with her knowledge of the human body and Chi which was the new name for Chakra. A different energy but the workings were the same and he believed it would work no differently.

After unlocking her chakra or chi he had her working on the first control exercise of leaf balancing. It took her a day, but she got it well. "Nice. It took me a month to learn that." "Really? Why?" "More chakra means less control and less means more. Sakura for example had small reserves and perfect control. I could sling jutsu all day, but she could cast one with far less chakra." "Does that mean I won't ever have a lot of chakra?" He shakes his head. "No. Like anything you can train it. The more you use it the more you will get back. Also, you don't actually have chakra like I do. You have Chi."

"Is it different?" He shrugs. "Feels different. Different energy but the pathways are the same and it seems to work the same, so I see no reason not to just call it chakra. The leaf balancing exercise is proof of that. If it didn't work the same, it would never work. Think of it this way. If it works exactly the same, you might be able to use multiple elements like me. You would be the first besides the avatar in thousands of years." Her eyes widen. "Really? Cool."

Naruto grins at her enthusiasm. "In Konoha one of the requirements for Jounin rank was mastery over 2 or more elements. Only a few were exceptions like the Hyuuga who didn't do conventional jutsu." "So what elements were there?" "Well the base elements everybody was capable of learning were earth, wind, fire, water, and lightning. Then there was the subelements."

"Subelements? What's that?" "Kekki genkai or bloodlines." "Like the Byakugan?" He nods. "Some bloodlines allowed a doujutsu, other did things like allow a person to absorb nature energy turning them into a super powered berserk monster. Or make you super-fast. Turn to smoke. Then there was the Subelements. The first one I ever heard of was Wood style though it wasn't the first one I ever saw." "You use wood style, don't you?" He nods. "What other ones are there?"

"Well to name a few. Ice, boil, lava, explosion and crystal are some of the more interesting."  
"Why are they called Subelements?" "Because they need more than one element to use them. They are bloodlines because you can only use one element at once. To combine them in your body you need a bloodline. Wood for example is Earth and Water. Ice is Water and Wind. Crystal is Earth and lightning. Lava is Earth and Fire and boil is fire and water."

She nods. "What was the first one you saw if not Wood?" He smiles at the memory and tells her of his first C rank mission to wave. "Wow. Haku seems like a nice girl. Wait isn't she one of the girls in the hall I entered from?" He nods. "My first wife had no problem sharing and I had a lot of girls who loved me then. Not crushes either. I made it known that Samui always comes first but they just wanted to be with me. Heh Samui changed their minds though when she got kinky. No girl was ever purely straight after she got through with them." Tylee blushes.

"Why did Haku claim to be a boy?" Naruto scratches his head. "Well Zabuza was never much of a girl person and she didn't want to trouble him with that. Besides one of the biggest fears for a kunoichi was capture and rape. So, pretending to be a boy made it less likely." "Why would people do that?" He shrugs. "I'm not saying it's right, but it happened. There were worse fates of course." "I'm almost afraid to ask but like?" "Breeders. Remember what I told you about Hinata being kidnapped by Kumo?" She nods.

"While the eyes can be transplanted, they will never work as well in somebody who is not a Hyuuga. Kumo wanted a Hyuuga girl to use as a breeder to bring the Byakugan to their forces. They tried it with my mother too until my father rescued her." Tylee growls. "Disgusting." "Maybe but it's military tactics to take a weapon and make it yours. To them the ends were justified. Thankfully after the Hyuuga incident Kumo lost trust in the 3rd Raikage and had him executed. The 4th was a bit of a brute but he was a much better person and that practice ended. All that makes me glad such things died out with the shinobi of this war would be a lot worse." Tylee relaxes. "Tomorrow I will start you on the next exercise. I want you to master it before I teach you the three academy jutsu."  
"What's the next exercise?" Naruto smirks and walks to a tree before slowly walking up the trunk and standing under a branch upside-down. "Wow."

**A week later**

Naruto is smiling at Tylee as she stands on water trying to keep her balance. "Nice. You know for most people getting to this stage takes months, but you've done it in a week. You have talent."  
She grins at him and promptly falls in the water causing him to laugh. As she reaches the shore, he hands her a towel and smiles. "Don't worry. Do it enough and it becomes second nature."  
"Really? I can't picture that." He raises and eyebrow. "Why not? You do things every day without thinking. You know how to throw a punch, but do you ever have to think about it while you are doing it? How about breathing?" She looks at him in surprise then frowns thinking of that. Shrugging she smiles. "Okay. What's next?" He grins. "My favorite subject. Ninjutsu."

After a full month of avoiding people and towns Tylee's training was coming along nicely. Naruto's chakra control was improving up to his standards once more and they were ready to begin hunting for work. They come across a small bar in a fire nation outpost."Hm pervy sage always said the best place to find a lead or information was either a brothel or a bar. Since I'm not really into the brothel thing let's get a drink." Tylee snorts. "Personally, I got nothing against brothels but I'm not into the kinds of people you find there."

Naruto smiles and puts a hand around her waist. "Would it surprise you to know I was practically raised by the women in the redlight district?" She raises and eyebrow. "Yeah it would. But then it's not the kind of thing that would appear in legends." "Sometimes the devil wears nice clothing." A rather scary woman grins next to them at the bar. "Then you know people well. Sometimes the best people are found dirty in the gutter." He laughs. "You paint a pretty picture. I would have said the truth is found in darkness but then I developed a poetic streak some time ago." She smirks. "I'm June." Naruto shakes her hand. "Naruto. This is Tylee. We're mercenaries looking for work."

"I'm a bounty hunter myself but I dabble in merc work when I can't find a worthwhile job. There's plenty of it around earth nation. What's your specialty? Assassin? Bodyguard? Espionage?" "Personally, I'm good with anything though I stay away from Assassination if I don't think the victim deserves it or it doesn't serve a higher purpose. Tylee is just starting out so I would take a few bodyguard or capture bounties first."

"Just to be clear what do you mean by higher purpose? You aren't a religion nut, are you? All that praise be to the almighty Log idiots?" He snorts and Tylee giggles. "Nope. I just mean if killing one guy can save 100 or an entire nation even if he's a really nice guy he's dead." "A man of principles then?" Naruto's eyes darken for a moment and Tylee knows he is remembering a bad memory. "No. Just killed too many innocents under orders from people who had no business giving orders. I sleep better knowing I saved more lives than I took." "A man with regrets then. I can relate. Anyway, in every town and city you go to there will be a board with jobs on it. Often in places like this. It's in the corner behind you."

Naruto downs his drink and sets the money on the counter. "Thanks." As they walk away June frowns. "Too bad he's taken. Seems like my kinda guy. What do you think?" The bartender nods. "He's going to make some waves. Seems more experienced than he looks and had the look of a veteran war hero even though he looks like he's no older the 25. Good guy to make a friend and best to avoid making an enemy." She nods as they look at the board. "Yeah that's the feeling I got too."

With Naruto. "What's this thing about the almighty Log?" He chuckles. "You heard me reference Kami at some point, right?" She nods. "Kami is a goddess though she doesn't live in the mortal realm like me. The Log is a mortal concept and it seems the joke took on a more religious ideal." She cocks her head. "Shinju was a tree before he was absorbed by a mortal. Once shinobi developed the replacement jutsu and started using it on logs people used to joke about praising the almighty log. Nobody ever could explain why a log could still be used even if there was no wood around, so the joke went even further over time. Shinju used to say he was flattered though it took me a while to understand why. Now 4000 years later and some things are not what they were I find it amusing that one thing changed so little and yet is still just as funny."

"You looked like you were in a dark place. You Okay?" "Fine. Just bad memories. Heh 1000 years gives as much of both good and bad if you can believe it." She smiles brightly. "You know if you ever need to talk." Naruto kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks." Looking at the board he frowns. "June is right. There is a lot of work here. Not all of it GOOD work." "Well at least we have enough there to have a choice." He smiles. "When I began my training in order to avoid people I didn't wish to see until ready I used an alias. I think it might be a good idea to take it up again."

"Really? What was it?" "Buraddosupairaru." "Blood spiral? Seems a little…. dark." He nods. "It was a dark time. My first training location was a civil war that had been going on since before I was born. I chose it because I was going to be spilling blood and I was a proud Uzumaki." She nods and smiles. "What about me?" "A name that inspires fear in an enemy to be inflicted by those you would protect. Kurimuzon no akumu. The crimson Nightmare. In fact, I have a gift for you." Naruto hands her a mask like Kakashi's only blood red with golden rose thorns embroidered in it."

She holds it in her hands and smiles. "Beautiful and scary all at once." He nods. "Something my mother would appreciate. Wear it proudly except when we are alone. It's to strike fear but also to hide our identities from those who know us. "Like Azula or Mai." She puts the mask on, and he holds a mirror out to her. She gasps at what she sees. "A seal I put in the mask. It doesn't change anything. Just an illusion. What do you think?" She now has golden eyes that are slitted like a Cat with Blood red hair in twin tails filled with Senbon. "Like a crimson rose. Beautiful." He smirks. "I modelled that illusion after a few of my friends. The hair colour is my Sister Karin's. The ponytails are Tsunade's. The senbon was an Idea I pulled from Haku. The eyes are a mix between Yuugito Nii and my own Shinjugan. To anybody who doesn't know of it your voice will also sound different."

"Did you put one on your mask?" He nods and pulls up his mask. His appearance doesn't change much except his hair and eyes. His eyes become Crimson and slitted. (Think Kyuubi) And his hair swoops back into spikes resembling a Dragon's head. His mask also has 3 lines on each cheek resembling a fox's whiskers. "Coooooooool!" June walks up behind them and nods. "Agreed it's a nice look." "Thanks." "So, you 2 pick a job yet?" He nods. "Tracking down and capturing a serial rapist. He's been working for a while and recently targeted a nobleman's daughter, so the bounty is well worth the trouble. Besides I hate rapists even more than I hate bullies." "Dead or alive?"

"Yeah but alive fetches double the bounty and is more of a challenge. I like that. Besides Tylee could use the experience. Or should I call her Kurimuzon no akumu?" June whistles appreciation. "Nice name. By why the aliases?" "Tylee has some high-profile friends we would rather not find her until she is ready." "On the run?" Tylee shakes her head. "Not really. Just avoiding them until I am more confident in myself." "So bossy friends who think they know what's best or want to rope you into something you hate. I can respect that. I'll keep your secret." "Thanks June." She waves it off. "Mind if I join you? I'm curious about you 2 and I'd like to see how you work." Tylee looks at Naruto and he nods. "Sure."

As they exit the bar Naruto sees an animal he has never seen. "Ahh that's Nyla. She's a Shirshu. Blind but they see smells. They can find anyone as long as they know the scent. Loyal and vicious to those who they don't know. Poison barbs in the tongue that contain a paralytic. I got her for a bounty a few years ago from a rare animal collector. I skinned him after and released his animals after. Nyla has been a dear friend ever since." Naruto smiles and walks right up to her causing June to almost panic until Nyla simply rubs her head against his hand and whimpers.

"Wow. That's never happened." "Every animal recognises a friend and alpha. To her I am kin and brother just as you are mistress and sister." June smiles and mounts her. "You guys have a ride?" Naruto turns to Tylee and she giggles. "Kurimuzon no akumu Kai." Tylee nods and holds up a ram sign. "Release." Turning off her resistance seals she feels lighter than ever. She turns to June and grins under her mask. "Keep up if you can." She then takes off through the trees at a speed that shocks June and Naruto laughs. "You get used to things like that around me." He runs after Tylee and June smiles. "This is going to be interesting."

After a couple days tracking their target, they set up camp. Tylee and June are talking about their pasts while Naruto is off on his own when they hear an explosion and run to the source. They walk up to the sight of the explosion to find Naruto sitting in a small smoking crater with a scorched hand muttering about fucked up control and stupid comets and fire sucking assholes. "Uhhh Naruto are you alright?" He looks at them and frowns before healing his hand causing a raised eyebrow from June. "Sorry yeah. Just trying out a few one I want most though is difficult without control and is frustrating me." "I've seen a few of your jutsu but never anything that causes damage on this level."

He nods. "It's one of my father's. He designed it based on the tailed beast bomb. You remember when I told you about that?" She nods. "A Biju's most powerful attack. Can wipe out a city in a moment." "Yeah. The rasengan is a smaller replica." He casts an illusion to show them an image of Jiraya showing him the attack as a child. June asks him if that was his father and he laughs. "Thank Kami no. That was Jiraya. He was dad's teacher and later mine. Also, my no good Super perverted godfather." Tylee frowns and sits next to him. "You've told me about him but never with that kind of anger in your voice. What do you mean by no good?"

He looks at her with a tear in his eye and sighs. "I suppose it is time I told you about my childhood isn't it." "Should I leave? This seems kind of…. private." He shakes his head. "It's fine. You might not believe what I have to say anyway. Best sit. It's a long and unhappy story." He begins telling them the history of shinobi until he was born including the origin of Chakra and the Biju. "Shinobi is what we were. Tools of the village to serve the whim of our Kage who served the people. We were a weapon. Me more than most but the people didn't understand. My father hoped I would be seen as a hero but instead I was seen as a monster. A demon in human form. The Kyuubi."

"I was born on the same day it attacked the village you see. My parents died sealing it and the Hokage told them the beast was sealed away by the 4th but as much as they revered him, they believed a child's mind could not hold such a demon at bay and so to them I WAS the demon. I lived as an orphan for the first 4 years being abused by the matrons and the other children though they didn't know why. The law forbade anybody telling the children of me under pain of death. Because of who my father was I wasn't to know who my parents were either for fear his enemies might target me."

"If you think that's bad it gets worse." He casts a genjutsu to illustrate his life. "At 4 years they tossed me out on the street. If a demon can walk and talk then he can live on his own, they said. I spent another 4 years eating garbage until the Ichirakus found me. Teuchi and Ayame were kind to me when others were not. She bathed me and treated me as a brother. Teuchi as a son. For years I ate there at their little shack. They were my first precious people. I didn't know me eating there was driving away their other customers and they were in bad debt."

"12 years old. They were approached by a mob of people offering to pay off their debts and keep them in business if they helped drug me. Upon the understanding I would not be hurt more than a few bruises and scrapes they agreed. Though Ayame was unaware. I was taken away to a dark room and strapped to a table and stripped. Once I woke, they began. Poison, burns, cuts even acid. They tortured me for hours. When I passed out, they would let me heal with the Demon's help then when I woke, they began again. Only once they had enough did they try to kill me. By then the Anbu had come and killed them."

"I found out later Ayame had sent them. But it was too late. I later forgave them, but never again did I trust them. I stopped eating ramen altogether. Heh as it turns out that was good as it was keeping me a shrimp. During the academy I was still the happy idiot. Every friend I made with the exception of a few betrayed me and got me hurt or in trouble. Over time I grew cold. I still felt but I distanced myself and showed nothing. It intimidated many. I found it worked for me well. Then after graduation I found out why they hated me. I found out about the Kyuubi sealed in me."

"I still held hope though. Hope in a few. That changed after the chuunin exams. Orochimaru was a criminal of the Leaf and broke in to mark Sasuke. He put a 5 elements seal on me to disrupt my chakra. He screwed up though. It gave the Shinju enough time to take hold of its power and awaken in me. After the second phase the first thing he did was tell me of my parents. I was angry that day and everybody knew it. Kakashi had refused to train me. The hokage was refusing to answer me as to why he hid my parents from me. My only hope for training was a joke of a perverted Jounin."

"Didn't know that I would meet Jiraya that day though. Skipping ahead to the finals. In the last round Sasuke was facing Gaara who was a Jinchuriki with a faulty seal. His biju had driven him all but mad. Soon as the fight became interesting the invasion began. I chased after Gaara with my team as the Hokage fought Orochimaru. I beat Gaara and in the process change his mind on the meaning of true power. Eventually he became the Kage of his village and a good friend, but it would be years before I learned of that. Meanwhile the Hokage died fighting his student."

"Not a lot happened for a few months besides the mission to retrieve Tsunade to become Hokage. It was nearly a year later when Sasuke went nuts and left the village to go to Orochimaru for power. I was assigned to a team to capture him and I succeeded but this would be the final betrayal. The civilian council went to the Daimyo and had him banish me from the Leaf. I was happy to leave though. I took back everything I inherited from my parents and left with a small squad of people I knew I could trust curtesy of Tsunade. They were to train and protect me for 5 years then choose either to stay with me or return to the leaf."

He spent the night telling them both of his journey for the power to survive and ending with his sleep. By the end June was angry and Tylee was in his lap hugging him. "Perverts I can live with as long as they don't touch me but abandoning a child is unacceptable. And what that village did? Grrrr. What happened to the leaf anyway?" "Once the nations united under Uzu everything became peaceful. Ninja became peacekeepers and emergency services. The leaf prospered once more, and all was good. Content everything would stay that way for a long time I slept in the knowledge I would wake for any significant conflict."

Tylee nods. "But Sozen had other plans." Naruto nods. "Sealed me as I slept. Sealed my power in a passing comet he then used to start his war. And then you found me Tylee. The rest you know." He kisses her head and smiles. "Nearest I can tell the old Leaf village and Land of fire became the Fire nation. The capitol being built over the remains of the Leaf itself. I do wonder if Konohamaru ever did become Hokage like he dreamed though. I lost track of what was happening in the leaf for those first hundred years or so trying to settle down conflicts."

"You said Tylee was descended from 2 of you own friends. Do you know if I am? I've never known family so I'm curious." Naruto smirks. "Why do you think I trust you June?" She frowns. "I don't know. You probably shouldn't." He grins. "Anko once said the same. I see so much of her in you." Tylee gasps and covers her mouth. "W-what? Am I missing something?" "Naruto told me of her. Anko Mitarashi. Snake summoner. Interrogation and assassination specialist. Poison expert. Naruto's teacher and close friend and later lover. She was one of the Women who his first wife allowed into their bed. The first in fact. If you are descended from her then…." Naruto nods and smiles. "Hello June Mitarashi Uzumaki child of my children."

June didn't know what to say. Her whole world was just shattered. 'I have family?'  
"I have to admit. I'm not sure how to react to that. I guess the right way would be to hug you but I'm not a hugging person." He smirks. "Anko wasn't either unless it was sexual or to make somebody uncomfortable. Just take it as it is and know you have somebody to talk to if you need it." She smiles and they all go to sleep for the night.

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I have yet to settle on a schedule for updating but I will try to do so once a week at least for at least one fic at a time. This time though you can enjoy all 3 of my running fics at once again. By for****now**.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the awesome reviews guys. Feels good to be appreciated. This chapter will be a little shorter than the last 2 but I hope it's still decent.  
Almost time for Naruto's sweety to join her friends but that will be NEXT chapter. Enjoy, review and recommend._

_I do not own Naruto or Avater the last airbender...though I wish I did so that Aang would be less of a childish little dork._

**Chapter 4**

3 days later they found their target in a small town about halfway to Omashu. Worse he was stalking a woman and seemed about to strike again. "You remember you targets?" Tylee nods and takes a handful of Senbon. "Disable legs then arms and finally knock him out. Careful of the arteries in the neck on the last." He nods and tells her to go while he and June watch from a hill nearby. "What is she going to do?" "She specializes in a martial arts style that attacks the nerves and makes bending useless. The same can be applied to anybody though. I knew a girl once who did the same thing with Senbon needles and that's what Tylee is learning now. She's talented." "Sounds useful."

"Haku could put a person so close to death as to fool anybody then after a week recovery they would be fine. She's not even close to that yet but she will be someday." "So, you are taking her strengths and refining them based on what you know of similar styles." "Things don't always get better with time. Take her fighting style. It's based on a fusion of Goken and Juuken. Yet it's not nearly as good as either. That's not her skill that's the problem but dilution of the styles through time. Ahhh there she goes. Hmm damn she was too slow. He already revealed himself to his target. This might make our exit louder than I'd like."

2 minutes later Naruto and June are standing outside an alleyway as the victim is hugging Tylee and crying her eyes out. The rapist is on the ground unconscious. Naruto checks him over and finds him alive but knocked out. "Nicely done Kurimuzon no akumu. You are improving fast." The woman squeaks at the sound of a new voice but calms down when Tylee explains he is her partner. "Are you alright Ma'am?" "Y-yes. This young lady stopped him before he could do anything to me. T-thankyou." He nods. "Just doing our job. Do you need any help to get home?" "I-I'll be fine. What's going to happen to him?" June speaks up. "He's a serial rapist we've been tracking. There is an outpost a day's ride from here where we can turn him in. He'll likely get the rope for his crimes."  
She nods and sighs in relief.

Naruto grins sadistically under the mask. "Would you like to see this man in fear before we take him? Might bring you some peace of mind." She looks curious and then nods. Naruto pulls the Senbon out of his neck and hits another nerve to wake him. The woman squeaks again. "Don't worry. He's awake but he can't move." "What have you done to me bastards?! Let me go!"  
Naruto looks the man in the eye. "You know I once had friends known as the ice queens. They were known as that because they were notorious for turning down the advances of men. They were also known for another trait though. They would brutalise any pervert or rapist they found. They are long since dead, but wouldn't you know it. My friend here is a Descendant of one of them."

"Don't worry though. She's not been trained in her ancestor's ways yet. But that doesn't mean you are safe." Naruto casts a genjutsu on the man to make him see and experience one of the worst beatings he ever saw the Ice queens pull on a man. He was screaming like a girl and crying like a child until he lost consciousness again. "What did you do?" Naruto looks at the victim. "I made him see an old memory of mine. The worst beating I ever witnessed from the Ice queens. It was so bad even I had a small bout of sympathy for the rapist in question but that passed quickly. It will be the last thing that goes through his mind before he dies. See some memories are so powerful that you feel them long after they are gone." "I-I'm not normally a cruel person but…. good." Naruto nods and takes the man with June and Tylee following. None of them knew it but their reputation had just begun.

Two days later they were walking out of the outpost with their reward and Naruto was confused.  
"The money here is different but if I was to guess I would say we just got an equal amount to an S-class criminal when I would have called him C class at best." "S class?" He nods. "Ninja villages ranked things on a lettering system. E to A. Lower the letter the stronger you need to be to handle it. Only Jounin or Anbu were allowed to take on S class by choice. Anything above S class was run on sight. A rank only my father and I ever achieved. An S class criminal was strong enough to destroy a village full of Ninja on their own. Only another S class ninja or a large group of A class could match them."

"The Jutsu I have taught you so far are all E and D class. Things an Academy student or Gennin learns early. The jutsu you found me working on the other night was A class. Seems with most of my power sealed I can only use up to B class for now and that tires me." "Like the illusion you used on my sister." He shakes his head. "That was C class, but my control was shot far worse than now at that point and the Jutsu requires access to my Shinjugan which is still sealed. Remember what I told you about chakra control?" "More chakra means less control. More control means you use less to do the same job." He nods. "Good."

"This is all over my head." Tylee grins. "It was for me at first too." "Don't worry I have some ideas for training for you June. In the meantime, we have enough money to live on for a little bit and we know we can live off less if we need to. Let's go find a clothing shop first. Tylee could use a change in style, I think. You were right about mercs and exotic clothing. Then we find a nice place to train." "Aww you don't like my clothes?" He smirks. "No, I love em but they aren't quite suitable for this line of work." She shrugs. "True."

They found a shop that does custom orders and after a wait they left with A few copies of Tylee's new outfit. A formfitting navy-blue body suit. Tight pants of Anbu style which the shop keeper was confused by until Naruto showed her the design of a pair of his. Boots similar to Naruto's without the spikes. A black leather breastplate and fingerless gloves. She loved the look and so did June.  
"Sexy, practical and dangerous. I love it. It also has a hint of fun in it which suits you perfectly."  
"I am a little surprised they were able to make it so fast though. It's never been a common design even when I had mine made."

Tylee grins under her mask. "They seemed happy for the challenge though. Said something about designing for heroes." Naruto creases his eyebrows. "Word travels fast even now. Well that might mean we get asked for by name soon which means more money and tougher jobs. We aren't ready for that though." Tylee nods. "Maybe soon. Come on let's go find a training spot." They all nod agreement and leave the town to find a secluded area.

**1 week later**

"Well done June. You completed the tree walking a lot faster than I did even with good sized reserves." As she hangs from a branch she frowns. "I have that much?" Naruto nods. "Tylee is descended mostly from clanless ninja with low reserves which makes control easy for her, but Massive chakra reserves is an Uzumaki trait. It's been diluted a bit, but you have more chakra than Sasuke did when we learned this, and you did it in half the time." "Yeah you said something about that. How more chakra means less natural control? I take it the point of this is to train that control though." He nods. "Among other things. Besides that, it can help build your reserves and it's a useful skill."

"How's that?" "Say you need to get into a building quietly and the only unguarded entry is on the roof. How do you get there?" She nods. "Walking up the wall. I see. Are there any more control exercises?" "Yeah. Besides designing one on your own there is water walking and Kunai balancing. Before we get onto those though come down. I want to check something." She walks down the tree and stands in front of him. "Tylee you too." She gets up from her yoga and joins them. "What's up?"

"Remember what I told you about there being 5 basic elements anybody can learn to use?"  
"Fire, water, wind, earth and lightning right?" He nods. "Well while anybody can learn, them each person is going to find certain elements easier than others. That's called affinity. You can gain more affinities the more you use an element but at first most people only have one or 2. This paper here is a secret of an old Konoha clan called Litmus paper. I made some earlier as thankfully the ingredients are still easy to find. Each of you channel some chakra into it."

Tylee does so and the Paper burns and half of it soaks. June does it and the paper crumples.  
Tylee tilts her head and pouts. "What does this mean?" Naruto smiles. "Tylee you have Fire and water. That's good. Fire is a useful but heavily offensive element. And water denotes flexibility and versatility. It's highly defensive but can also be used to attack." "And me?" "Lightning. Next to Wind it's the most offensive element there is. Lightning is a piercing element and is only weak to wind. Some of the strongest Jutsu are lightning. You can also use it to paralyze or stun your enemies." "I was actually hoping you would have lightning as I have a great jutsu for it that would suit you well once you are ready for it." She looks at him expectantly.

_Raiton: Lightning whip_

Holding his pointer and middle finger erect an ark, of lightning erupts from them in a rope like fashion. He then raises the hand and sends the whip at a nearby boulder and it wraps around before it is pulled at him. He shoves an electrified hand through the boulder shattering it.  
"Whoa." He smirks. "I forgot to mention Lightning can be used to augment your body. Speed, power and perception. The technique is called Lightning armor and was a personal jutsu of the 4th Raikage. Dangerous though if used too much or if you don't channel it right." "When can I learn those?" "Lightning whip when you master water walking. Armor not until you can produce 10 shadow clones and have mastered Kunai balancing. Years at least."

"Shadow clones?" "Tylee could you demonstrate a clone please?" Tylee forms a hand sign and a single clone stands next to her. "That's the e rank clone technique. It's just an illusion with no mind of its own. Think of it like a mirror image without the mirror. Shadow clone is B rank and is a solid clone with all your memories. It's a Jounin skill. Still with your reserves you could probably learn to make one or 2 within a couple years. But I would rather teach you together so we will wait until Tylee is ready." June nods. "Sounds fair. How long are we going to train before the next job?"

"I was thinking about a week for now. I want you to learn the academy 3 jutsu like Tylee and I want to work on her aim and Taijutsu as well a little. Last thing before we leave, I will paint some resistance seals on you." "What's that?" "Remember when we started out when I took off so fast? I had my seals on about 2 weeks. I was already fast, but they make it feel like you are wading through dense mud all the time. You get stronger and faster just having them active. When you turn them off it's like you go from mud to being thrown through the air with no resistance. It's a little disorientating at first though." Naruto nods. "It's best to turn them off on a regular basis to avoid that."

_Well that's that chapter done. Sorry if the spacing makes it look ugly. I will work on that in future fics. As it is this one is about halfway done.  
As always see you next time. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Please see chapter4 of Red fox and Nice guys for personal updates. _

_thor94: Yeah that was what I intended. But as always most training will be done off screen and will only be implied._

_AzulaTyya: Thanks I do try. I've still sticking to shorter stories for now but I DO have a couple bigger projects in the works for latter if I can ever ensure I finish them. I have mentioned before I HATE when fics go dead before they are finished. I personally believe a quick wrapup or bad ending is better than just leaving a good story to stagnate unfinished._

**_I do not own Naruto._**

**2 years later**

Slowly Naruto's strength was returning and Tylee and June were rapidly getting stronger and more skilled. Tylee had learned the great fireball and water gun jutsus along with a host of defensive water jutsu as she seemed to like that role better and June mastered Lightning whip to the point she needed no hand signs which she was justifiably proud of. June had also grown so fast as to not need Nyla anymore, but she would never abandon her friend, so she stayed with them. Besides Naruto said there would always be a need for a strong tracker and her paralytic was useful. He said even if that wasn't the case, she would still be welcome as a friend. June respected him even more after that.

Recently they had been hearing rumors going around that Zuko and his Uncle were banished and were chasing down the Avatar. It also seemed Azula was after Zuko because their father was embarrassed by their constant failures. Naruto was disgusted. He had a feeling 100 years of planning was about to come to a head and the comet's return was proof enough in his mind.

"Tylee are you ready to face your friends?" She frowns sadly. "I'm not looking forward to it but yeah. Something you got in mind?" He nods. "Something is coming and the only ones who know exactly what and who is worth saving are the royal family. Soon I expect Zuko to track us down to help him find the avatar. I want you to get close to Azula and find out the fire lord's plans. Judge them if you feel up to it. The fire lord is not worth saving I think but his brother and Daughter might be. His son seems like he might be as well, but we will handle those. Azula is your job."

"If I think she is too far gone am I to kill her?" He kisses her on the lips. "No. I would not ask you to kill a friend no matter how bad. No just observe her and when you feel you have seen enough report to me." She smiles sweetly. "Ok. Where am I going to meet her?" "She's gathering a team. Your old friend Mai and you. I've planned for you to join a nearby circus and they have been paid to say you've been with them a while. She will find you there."

"How much am I allowed to show?" "Nothing you can't explain. Taijutsu and weapons are fine as are chakra augmentation if kept low key. No jutsu or surface walking. At least not if you can be seen." She nods and smiles. "Back to basics then. Well at least I've improved a lot on them." "One more thing. Keep your seals on or your speed might raise attention. You can turn them off to rest but keep it low key." "I'll miss you every day you know." Naruto grins and pulls her into a hug. "Don't worry. We'll be together again soon. Be safe." Tylee changed into her old clothes and left to join the circus.

"You sure she's ready?" "I have faith in her. Besides we are out of time." June nods. "My contact in the black bean says he's been looking for us and Iroh is with him." Naruto smirks. "Then let's not keep his majesty waiting." 1 hour later Naruto and June were enjoying a drink at the black bean bar as Zuko and Iroh walk in. Iroh is attempting to convince Zuko to let him speak. Zuko however is not listening and walks up to the bar. "Are you Blood Spiral and June Mitarashi Uzumaki?" Iroh's eyes widen. "Uzumaki? An old name. And a bold claim." Naruto finishes his drink and looks at the man. "And well deserved. What do you want?"

Zuko growls. "Speak with respect. I am the fire prince." Naruto scoffs. "Just like your ancestor. First you are a BANISHED prince. Second I am a firm believer that respect is EARNED not given." Zuko is about to attack him when Iroh holds him back and convinces him to let him deal with this. "I am sorry for my Nephew. He is quite frustrated. I understand your position perfectly. You speak as an Uzumaki would and you seem quite reasonable." "We are both of Uzumaki decent, but I use my name openly. I never knew my family you see so when I found some, I took my name proudly."

Iroh nods with a kind smile. "Understandable. Forgive me but your friend reminds me of somebody. His features remind me of Ran." Naruto nods. "So, he's still alive. Good. I was unsure if any of the old clans survived the past 4000 years." Iroh's eyes widen and at a glance from Naruto keeps this information to himself. Iroh is also sweating in his shoes. If he is who he thinks then Zuko is on thin ice and needs to be careful. "You didn't answer his question. What do you want?"  
"Oh we were looking for the Avatar. Unfortunately capturing him is the only way Zuko will be allowed home." Naruto nods. "A moral dilemma. Capture the avatar and you may doom the world. Don't and you are never allowed home. I can see the reason for the frustration."

"It is also a matter of reclaiming my honor." Naruto frowns behind his mask. "Let me tell you a story and see if you feel the same about your precious honor. I knew a boy once. He was arrogant but decent. His clan was considered nobility. One day his elder brother who he had always respected but envied killed his clan. Hundreds dead in one night. Including his own parents. This is the scene he came home to that night. His brother cast an illusion to make him relive the memories for three days straight."

"After that he grew angry. Mad. He claimed he had to kill his brother to avenge his clan and regain his clan's honor then rebuild his clan. A few years later he was approached by a powerful criminal of his village and offered power enough to do it. He left the village without hesitation thus betraying them all. He abandoned honor for revenge and still claimed the need to honor his clan. A man who had lived in misery his entire life. Hated by the village as a demon and betrayed at every turn sought to earn their respect and brought him back. What do you think they did to him?"

"They would accept him and treat him as a hero for retrieving a traitor for trial." Naruto shakes his head. "They betrayed him and his leader as well. They exiled him. Do you know what he did with the rest of his life?" Zuko was about to speak when Iroh interrupted. "He sought strength to protect a new home. He became a god and brought a 1000-year peace then slept to await a time when he was needed again. He brought honor to himself by doing what was right rather than seeking the approval of others. The tale of the Second Shinju." Naruto smiles behind his mask and nods. "Correct. Do you know the lesson of the story Zuko?" "Seek honor through deeds done and not through the minds of others. Uncle has told me that many times. I never got it until now though."

Naruto looks at June and takes Iroh outside to talk alone. "So, Blood spiral. You are Shinju then and have awoken at last? I was beginning to think that just a fable." "Blame that bastard Sozen. To prevent my interference, he sealed my power and buried me. I was released by chance of a beautiful woman dropping in and breaking the seal. Much of my power is still sealed or this would be done already." "What is your intention?" "Ozai's fate is decided. Yours too now. Zuko's and Azula's are still in question. You may continue to teach him but if he is not redeemed by the time the comet arrives, I will kill him. Azula too."

"Haa I was afraid you would say that. How close is he to losing his head?" "As far as I can tell you are all related to Sasuke Uchiha. I regret healing him now and allowing his progeny. He reminds me of Sasuke before he betrayed the leaf. Descriptions of Azula remind me of him as we fought at the valley of the end. Both are on the verge of madness and obsession. Both are arrogant and entitled. Neither knows humility. But Zuko thankfully seems to have SOME redeeming qualities. Teach him humility, kindness and true honor and I will be happy. As for Azula I have somebody watching her to judge her character and potential for change." "I see. Will you help us find the avatar?"

"Yes, but not capture. If you wish that you must do it yourself. However, I will not allow his death. The world has changed since my time and he has become integral." "Hmm the balance." "Make no mistake. The avatar brings no balance, but he does keep the peace. Balance is equal parts light and dark. Balance between the nations. The avatar is always born into one nation even though he learns from all. Now more than ever since he is a child and unaware of his true duty. He is as unaware of his origins as the hundreds before him. He is needed but not to be relied upon." Iroh nods. "Now tell me do any of the Uzumaki clan still exist? I found June by chance, but she did not know her origins."

"The white lotus society is mostly Uzumaki. Though none claim to be descended from you." Naruto nods. "I restarted the clan with 100 people. When I slept there was almost 10000. Almost the same as when they were wiped out the first time. I am sad the world changed in this way, but it can't be helped. Change is inevitable. Have your white lotus contact me as soon as you can. I wish to meet my family."

"Very well. For what it is worth I am sorry for what our family has wrought."  
"Haaa I don't blame you. And it's unfair to blame Sasuke as he reformed. No, the blame lies with Sozen and his corrupted family." Naruto smiles. "I should pay a visit to Ran sometime. He was a hatchling the last I saw him."

Iroh frowns. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he and his lover are the last of their kind. At least as far as we know. That is my brother's doing unfortunately." "All the more reason to visit. The dragons were always the wisest of the summon clans. Wiser even than the toads. I wonder how many summon clans remain. I slept far too long and have shirked my duty to them. Well let's get back before June kills Zuko for annoying her." Iroh sweatdrops and follows him inside.

As they return Naruto sees a very uncomfortable Zuko trying not to look a June who is smirking in a very Anko like manner. "June you've been channeling Anko again…. I am so proud of you." She laughs and Zuko shuffles away to Iroh. "So, will they help us?" Iroh nods. "Yes, they will track him but will not help with his capture and if his life is in any danger they will interfere. I implore you Nephew please do not piss him off. This man is far more dangerous than anybody you will meet or a potential ally you could never hope to best." Zuko has never heard his uncle more worried and turns to the man as he speaks with June and shivers as he turns his eyes to him.

An hour later they were led outside to their mounts. Nyla and 2 Ostrich horses. "Do you have something of the Avatar's or somebody close to him?" Zuko hands June a water nation necklace. "A water tribe girl who is always with him. This is hers." June takes it and holds it under Nyla's nose, and she takes in the scent before she points in the right direction. "You are in luck Nyla has the scent." June mounts Nyla and Iroh and zuko mount their Ostrich horses before Zuko frowns down at Naruto. "Don't you have a mount?" "He doesn't need one. It will only slow him down." Zuko is about to question before Naruto speaks up. "Try to keep up." Suddenly he takes off at speed and June follows. "Heh we better get going Nephew. Don't want to lose the trail." Zuko blinks twice and kicks his ride to full speed.

As Zuko gained on his uncle he asked. "How can he do that Uncle?" He shrugs. "There are many things I don't know. What he is doing is an ancient art but details of it are lost to time. Only a very small amount of people even know it exists. All I know is this man is not to be trifled with. He told me himself you are balancing on the edge of a blade. Either you become a better person than your father or you will die, and I believe him." "Who is he to decide such things?" Iroh groans. "Think Zuko. We know of the Avatar. Almost everything about him yet this man displays skills thought only a legend. We know the Avatar has a beginning, but we know nothing of these skills." "Are you saying what he can do is an art older than the Avatar?"

Naruto smirks as he is able to hear them. He fully expected Iroh to warn Zuko. Honestly, he had little hope for Azula, but he hoped Zuko could be saved. "Yes Nephew. He is what is known as a Shinobi or Ninja. Once there were tens of thousands waging constant war with each other until the coming of the second Shinju. The story he told you earlier was the story of that man. He held peace for 1000 years and slept. For over 1000 years after peace remained. That is longer than even any Avatar." Zuko raises an eyebrow. "What happened to him?" "It was said during significant conflict he would awaken again. But he never did."

"Some think him merely a legend and I must admit until seeing this Blood spiral I did as well. Now I think something stopped him from awakening and I am beginning to think what is happening in this war will decide the fate of many by the choices of a few. YOU are one of those few and you are not ready for this challenge." Naruto drops back. "You are on the right track Zuko. All you need is to understand a few things and to learn control. I hold the lives of every person by a thread because to be a shinobi is to risk one's life to finish the mission. Death is always an option and a possibility. Shinobi know this more than most."

"A shinobi is a weapon. A shinobi sacrifices everything for the mission, their family, and all those precious to them. As a RULER should. Honor means nothing if you are not willing to do that. Try holding your honor when an enemy holds the lives of your child in one hand and your subjects in the other giving you the choice to save one or kill him. In that situation where is honor? One who has honor is one who is willing to sacrifice to do what is right. Ask yourself. Are you doing that?"

Naruto leaves him with those thoughts. Iroh strokes his beard. "He might look young, but he has seen much. Wise beyond his years. And he is right. So, what will you do?" "I don't know uncle. I need to think." June pulls up beside them. "If it's any consolation he doesn't usually talk this much to anybody he doesn't like or doesn't want to save. I've seen him go weeks without talking more than 2 words to anybody but his girl." Iroh grins. "Oh? Could we meet this lovely flower?" June snorts. "Funny you call her that. We sometimes call her Wild Rose. Though most know her as Crimson Nightmare."

Zuko frowns. "I heard of her. I was expecting to see her with you two." June shakes her head. "She's on another mission. It could be weeks or months before we see her again. Her toughest mission yet. Tracking a possible threat and deciding if it's worth eliminating." Iroh nods. "Azula." Zuko's eyes widen. "Azula?" Iroh nods. "He mentioned he had somebody watching her like you and deciding if she can be saved or if she is a threat. If she can be saved, she will be approached. If not, the she will die. That is what a shinobi was in their last days." "How do you know so much of them Uncle?"

"He was once first in line for the throne and had access to the royal records and history. It's the most comprehensive knowledge on his kind there is besides an Uzumaki. Uzumaki are the last known Ninja clan there is, and we only know of 2. Crimson Nightmare is his apprentice though she isn't an Uzumaki. She is however descended from shinobi." Iroh nods. "True. Though there is less information than you might think on them in general. Most of the history is on 1 shinobi and our own ancestor." "Who?" "The traitor, Sasuke Uchiha. We would not be here if Shinju did not give him a second chance at life. The cost was loyalty to his village at the cost of death and torture of his soul should he turn once again. He held to his word and took a wife to rebuild his clan."

June nods. "With the help of his clan head and elder brother Itachi. A true shinobi who under orders from his leader slaughtered his entire clan in one night including his own parents. He spared only his little brother. It was only once his brother turned traitor that he returned and was pardoned and was allowed to take his place as clan head." Iroh's eyes widen. "I did not know that. Any idea why he received such orders?"

"Entitlement, arrogance. The Uchiha clan had become synonymous with these words. They planned a coup to take control of the village. It would have meant vulnerability to their enemies though, so the Leaders of the village were given no choice. There were some more reasons of course. Ulterior motives. But it was necessary." "So much history lost to time." "Survive his tests and you might regain some of it. If you are lucky."

It took nearly a week to catch up with the avatar. In that time Zuko had a lot of time to think. He was no longer sure of what was right. He wanted to please his father but was he wrong? Either way he had to try at least once more. "Avatar you are coming with me. Even if I have to drag you into my father's throne room." Katara frowns. She knows something is different with Zuko. He seems to not be in it this time. "What no remarks about regaining your honor or something?" "I am no longer sure what honor is. But I must try, or I can never return home."

Aang frowns. "And them?" He points to Naruto and June. "Not a part of this. As per our agreement they track only." "And how did they track us? We've been laying low." Naruto holds up Katara's necklace and her eyes widen. "That would be your doing. You dropped something in your last encounter." Katara charges Naruto with her water whips in full swing. She hits him easily which confuses her and the water freezes. As she is about to take her necklace from him, he flexes and the ice breaks knocking her down. Naruto steps forward causing Aang to panic and move to attack him.

Intending to blast him away with a blast of air he is confused when it does nothing and Naruto grabs his staff and bonks him on the head with it playfully and tosses it back to him. Naruto turns back to Katara and approaches. Before she can say anything, he kneels in front of her and holds out the necklace. "You really should learn to listen. I have no intention of fighting you today. You only had to ask for it back." June smirks. "He's right. We don't need it anymore. Even if our job wasn't done Nyla here remembers your scent and can find you anytime."

Aang looks confused and frowns at Zuko. "You had an opportunity to attack. Why didn't you?" Zuko shrugs. "You picked a fight with Blood spiral. I was curious what he would do." Katara growls. "You say that like you knew he would win." "Well he has never lost a fight before. His reputation is well deserved." Naruto frowns. "I'm going to let you in on a secret. The Avatar is not the most powerful being in this world. Rather he is second. By far I am stronger." "The avatar is the bridge between the human and spirit world. When he masters his power, none can match him." "Ah but there is somebody OLDER. From an age before the spirits. A time of Demons and Gods. When many had the power to wield all the elements."

"You know so little about yourself I am disappointed. You might be the Avatar, but you are far from ready. You still hold on to the material world too closely to ever control your true power. Even if you mastered the elements your spirit would still be too weak to do what is needed." "What do you mean?" "Tell me child. Do you have the will to kill your heart and take a life? Or would you spare your enemy knowing full well he will hurt those you love? The life of Duty is one of Sacrifice. You, your enemy or one you love. That is always the cost. I would protect those I love by sacrificing myself but if it came down to a choice between me and an enemy? He would die."

"You are a monster." Naruto nods. "I have been called that. Along with Demon, tool, weapon and many other things." His eyes harden and crow cold. "But at least I am not a coward who abandons his family because he is afraid of his duty. At least I am not the Avatar." Aang's eyes widen and he looks down in guilt. Naruto growls at Aang. "I would like very much to test you and judge whether you are benefit to the world or threat, but my gut says you are integral somehow. You die and things go out of whack. Zuko has not passed his test yet. What he chooses when today is done may decide his fate. So, get up and fight little avatar. Fight for those you love or run away like a coward."

Naruto steps back beside June. "Geez what did he do to piss you off?" He shakes his head. "Nothing. Just reminded me too much of myself at his age." June raises an eyebrow. "Haaa as a child I was a happy fool. Just like him I showed off. Was loud. Dumb. Too powerful for my own good. Even had a crush on a girl who my gut told me would never like me the way I like her. I wasted a lot of time doing stupid things instead of getting stronger to protect the things that mattered." He chuckles. "Well not all of it was as stupid as people thought. The pranks served a much higher purpose than even I knew."

June nods. "Kids do stupid things." "True but a child also needs to know when being a child is an option. I never got the opportunity to truly be a child because of my burden but that doesn't mean I didn't get a chance to be happy once I accepted it. The difference is he doesn't have anybody to tell him that. I did. Now it's up to him to figure out the rest."

As Aang and Zuko's fight picks up speed Naruto notices even with partial mastery over 2 elements and the beginnings of a third Aang seems to only be even with Zuko. By all means he should be having no trouble with the prince. "Tell me Iroh. Has something struck you as off about this fight?"  
He nods. "Neither can find an opening. The boy seems reluctant to hurt my nephew and my Nephew seems conflicted in his convictions. Neither is fighting at full strength."

Naruto nods. "I think you are partly right. I think Zuko doesn't WANT to win anymore. I think he is beginning to see his answer." Naruto notices a pattern to the fight. No not a fight. A dance. "Zuko finally understands his place. If he can hold it, I will spare him." Iroh smiles. "I see. As they fight, they learn from eachother. Neither is trying to fight anymore. Just going through the motions." He nods. "Shinobi it is said could understand eachother best through an exchange of fists. To see the other's heart and to understand is a gift." Iroh nods.

Naruto walks between the two fighters and stops them. "Do you both understand the significance of what has happened here?" Aang frowns and nods. "It's like for a moment I could read his thoughts. Like I understood his pain." Zuko frowns. "For a moment I was happy. At peace with myself but conflicted with my duty." Naruto smiles. "So, you do understand. Zuko your destiny is not to capture the avatar but to teach him. He has his water bending, His earth bending teacher, but he needs fire to complete the set. It is not enough but it's a start."

Katara growls. "Aang you can't be thinking about this. He's the enemy." Aang frowns. "I understand Katara but where else will I find a fire bending master? Besides Zuko has changed. I don't know how but he has." Katara is angry but she sees his reasoning. "Fine but I'm watching you." Naruto smiles. "A lesson for you Katara." She looks at Naruto. "What?" "I once had a friend. I called him brother. He tried to betray my village and kill me. Yet I dragged him home and had him imprisoned. After 5 years to think he learned his lesson and I forgave him. I gave him a second chance." Naruto chuckles. "After all this time he seems to have had such an effect on my life in lessons of what not to do."

"When I came here, I learned his children had made this world hell. I regretted saving him. But then I realized I was falling into a trap of hatred. I realized the man I knew is long since dead and not at fault. Each person is responsible for their actions but sometimes those actions are influenced otherwise. So, tell me. Without living his life can you truly understand and condemn Zuko? Without knowing what led him to this point and who is responsible for that? Would you not give him a second chance? If you can't then remember. Someday it maybe YOU who needs a second chance."

Katara creases her eyebrows. "You speak like you are a thousand years old and you just awoke."  
Naruto smirks under his mask and moves to June's side before taking her hand and placing the other on Nyla. Naruto looks at her with amusement in his eyes and chuckles then with a red flash he, June and Nyla disappear. Katara, Aang and Zuko widen their eyes and Iroh chuckles. "Congratulations Zuko. You just survived your first test from the Shinju. Now you just have to keep from disappointing him." Zuko frowns and nods. "Or it will cost me my life." Aang narrows his eyes. "I'm missing something, here aren't I?" Iroh nods. "We will fill you in over some nice tea."  
Zuko nods. "After that we have some things to collect and debts to settle before we can begin. We will meet near Bah sing se." Looking at his uncle he frowns. "Uncle please fill them in. I need some time alone to think." He walks away.

_And there you have it guys. Hope you liked that chapter. Naruto will go a few places and meet more people next chapter so you have that to look forward to. Also there will be references to a possible filler story I am toying with so keep an eye out. Review, recommend and enjoy guys. See ya next time._


	6. Chapter 6

_Guest: Thankyou for the feedback. It's nice to see somebody who can give me good advice. Rest assured I do understand what you are saying and indeed some of my other fics are in fact being written exactly like that. That said some people find the opposite true. That not writing in such a way feels more like a screen play than a fan fiction. If I do decide to write this fic in that manner it will probably be as an edit once I have the whole thing uploaded though. Don't let that discourage you from leaving comments like that in the future though. That said I would prefer if it was done on a real account than as a guest so I can contact you to speak about such things in private._

_With that done Here is the next chapter of Shinju's awakening. Hope you all enjoy._

**With Tylee**

It had been a couple weeks since Naruto left her here to wait for Azula. She had enjoyed her time. But it wasn't to last. "Hello Tylee. I heard you were around here. Having fun?" Tylee looks at the newcomer and grins. "AZULA!" Walking on her hands and then turning it into a flip and hugging the princess she keeps up the charade. "Yeah it's been GREAT. My aura has never been pinker." Azula smiles at her old friend. "I have to admit I never expected you to be here of all places. Our parents would be rolling in their graves at all the money spent on sending us to the school for fire nation ladies."

Tylee frowns. "You know why I didn't stay. They finally over stood their bounds." "Ah yes. Your sisters. They told me you left with a boy. I must say I am curious. Is he here with you? I would like to meet him." She shakes her head. "He's taking care of some personal business right now. But I doubt this is a personal visit. Why did you come find me?" Azula nods. "Sadly, you are right. You remember my brother and fuddy duddy uncle?" Tylee giggles. "Oh yeah he was funny."

Azula shows a fake smile. "Hmm yes quite. Anyway, it seems father wishes them back home. They have become a rather public embarrassment. I am gathering a team to bring them back." Tylee looks surprised. Naruto was always proud of her acting skills. "Really? Who were you intending?" "Well you and Mai to start. I've also been hearing good things about a mercenary group going around. Just three people with a great reputation for getting jobs done."

Tylee frowns. She did not expect this. "Azula if you are talking about who I think I don't think you want to meet them." Azula's eyebrows rise. "Why not? Such people would be perfect for this. And think if they could be convinced to join my guard." Tylee sighs and shakes her head. "They won't. The group you are thinking of is the blood pack. They have a grudge against your father and will avoid you if possible. If you confront them, they will try to destroy you. Please just leave them alone. They've done so much good around here and all they want is for the fire nation to leave them alone."

"You know them?" She nods. "I met them. They weren't friendly to me at first, but their leader was willing to listen to me. He helped me out of a real problem I was having, and we remained friends, but he made his feelings for your family clear. Blood spiral, Crimson nightmare and June Mitarashi Uzumaki. 3 years and they've not just made a name for themselves but become local heroes." Azula frowns. "I don't know what possible grudge they could have but leaving that alone I suppose it wouldn't do to go starting a fight just to recruit them. But I still say I should at least meet them."

Tylee frowns further. "Fine. I need to perform tonight but tomorrow we can go find them. Just don't be surprised if you find them rude and uncooperative." Azula smiles. "I've dealt with Zuzu for years. How bad could these three be? Besides we need to find Mai first anyway." Tylee shakes her head and whispers to herself as she walks away. "Deadly. For you more than most." Early the next day they were on their way.

**With Naruto**

June stumbles. "Ugh. That was something. What was that?" Naruto chuckles. "Sorry I only just got that one back. My father's most famous Jutsu. Hiraishin. With it he killed 1000 Ninja in seconds."  
June grins. "Useful. Could make a fortune in the transportation and delivery business." Naruto shakes his head. "It's taxing over long distances even for me. Besides like you noticed it takes some getting used to for new passengers. Most people empty their guts their first time."

He frowns. "Besides the kinds of people who would want to go that far are the kinds of people I don't want to associate with." He banishes his dark thoughts with a nod and smiles. "Now I have some traveling to do. I trust you have something to occupy your time for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah I got some training you left me and when I need a break, I can always take a couple jobs."  
Naruto pats her back. "Good. Keep an ear to the ground for Tylee as well. I trust she is safe, but you can never be too careful."

She smirks. "She'll be fine. But what do you have planned and how long you gonna be gone? Just in case." She asks "I have an experiment or two to run and some people to visit. Not to mention an old friend. Shouldn't be more than a week or two." "Heh say hi for me." Naruto laughs and waves as he flashes away.

**Kiyoshi Island**

"Peaceful. Now let's see what has truly changed in this world." Naruto sits in a lotus position intending on meditating. He hasn't needed to do this since absorbing the shinju as he is permanently in sage mode now and he has no need to retreat into his mindscape. However, he realized soon before his sleep that doing this allowed a level of clarity about his surroundings that bordered on omniscience. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in front of a dark cavern in a misty forest. To others this place might seem foreboding but for him he felt no fear.

"Who comes into the lair of Ko the face stealer? Ahhh a lost human. But you seem like…more." Naruto had read much about spirits. He was curious about the beings who had replaced demons, gods and summons in this world. Ko was well known to him and so he assumed his cold demeaner. Not out of fear as he knew Ko was no threat to him but simply to irritate him. "And who is Ko?" Ko seems amused. "Among the spirits I am among the oldest. I remember our beginning. I have stolen the faces of many. Spirits and humans both."

"Met the Avatar?" He chuckles. "Many times, over many lives. I once stole the face of the woman he loved in a past life. I even met the current incarnation. He composed himself well with me, but he does not impress." Naruto nods. "I feel much the same of him. Tell me. How is it the spirits came into being? Last I knew there was nothing like you. Only Gods, Demons and summons. Spirit was synonymous with soul."

Ko comes closer to Naruto and looks him in the eye with a baboon like face. "Hmmm you speak no lies. You remember a time before my being. That can only mean you are not human. Before I answer I ask. What are you?" Naruto nods. "I see no harm in answering. Once I WAS human. The cold features you see were my mask. A face I used to keep my heart whole. A friend however opened my heart and allowed me to get closer to people and trust once more. His last gift before he died was to make me his successor."

Ko nods. "Admirable. Who was this friend?" Naruto smiles. "Shinju." Ko looks at Naruto and freezes. "I know that name. You are right there once was no spirits. However, if you are who I think then once you slept slowly the world changed. You did not anticipate the evolution of life. Once we were demons. Some like myself never changed much. Others became more…sympathetic. They left Makai and lived in the human world. This linked our worlds closer than ever and led to major changes in your world. Land masses shifted. Chakra changed to become more like our own Youkai and the reverse was true of our Youkai becoming closer to chakra. A link was created between our kind."

"The balance was destroyed though. An equalizer was needed. So, 2 of our oldest came to embody the 2 closest aspects of balance there are. Light and Dark. Yin and Yang. Raava and Vaatu. Their clashes changed the land many times but even that was not enough. One must always win and absorb the other. After many years the one absorbed would always be born from the other. The arrogance of light meant Raava feared Vaatu's victory would destroy everything and so she fought harder. Until a human interfered and she was injured."

"In payment he took her with him and gathered the elements from the Lion turtles and learned their forms. He needed her to help him regulate the power though and so eventually he was forced to fight Vaatu and Raava was absorbed into the man. He became the first Avatar and imprisoned Vaatu in a tree here in the spirit world. What you once knew as Makai. The trust between spirit and human was broken by this point however and so the spirits came back here. Only the Avatar was able to cross at will. Or so we thought. Some stayed behind though. The Moon and ocean spirits for example and Wan Shi Tong."

Naruto nods. "The moon spirit does not come from Makai, does she?" Ko raises and eyebrow. "So, you know then. Yes, it is said she is the oldest of us. Even to those like myself she is unerringly kind though it is said she was once worse than any demon. Nobody of our kind knows how she came into being." Ko shrugs. "The fire nation also killed her mortal aspect recently. She would have ceased to be in your world if she was not fused with the life force of a human girl she once aided." Naruto bows in respect to Ko and he replies in kind. "Thankyou Ko. I appreciate the help. I hope we meet again." Ko takes on the face of a kind lady and smiles. "As do I lord Shinju. It is good to have you awake again."

Naruto fades from the spirit realm and opens his eyes. He raises his eyebrows as his body is tied up and he is surrounded by many beautiful women wearing face paint like geisha but wielding weapons of all sorts. "Well this is a pleasant sight to wake to. However, I must say I am taken ladies." The apparent leader walks up to him and frowns. "You are trespassing on Kiyoshi island stranger. Besides the Avatar and his friends no man is welcome here. Speak. Who are you?"

Naruto bows at the waist as far as he can while sitting. "Sorry. My name is a close secret for those I trust. I simply needed a quiet and peaceful location to meditate for a bit. This place seemed a perfect place for it and so I took advantage. I apologize for the inconvenience." The warriors whisper amongst themselves and the leader speaks up. "Well you seem respectful enough. A welcome sight in a man I must say." Naruto smiles. "It wasn't always so, but I try. Might I ask you a personal question?"

She raises an eyebrow and narrows her eyes but admits she is curious. "You can but whether I answer depends on the question." Naruto nods. "That's reasonable. Does the name Temari mean anything to you? Or maybe Tenten?" The ladies whisper even more. "Names lost on most. They are some of our oldest recorded ancestors. How do you know of them?" Naruto laughs lightly. "Well for starters my girlfriend is also descended from Tenten. As for how I know them well…. can you keep a secret? I do not trust easily but… those I do become family to me."

"I see no reason to deny you your secrets. I admit I am curious." Naruto grins and it causes a flash of a memory in her mind about a story her mother told her as a child. "They were some of my closest friends. Do you still need to know my name, or have you guessed already?" Naruto stands and snaps the ropes around him causing the women to stumble back. The leader kneels. "I am sorry Lord Shinju. I am the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. My name is Suki." Naruto kneels before her and takes her hand. "There is no need to kneel before me. I never asked for it before and I never will. And it's a pleasure Suki."

Suki blushes as she rises. She whispers to herself. "If you weren't taken…" Naruto smirks a little. "I won't say you don't have a shot Suki, but I personally believe in the policy of 1 wife and any other woman brought into the relationship is her choice. Given your speech of the Avatar you MIGHT meet my chosen in the future. She is on a mission for me though, so I ask you to keep her identity secret from her companions." Suki smiles. "You said she is a descendant of Tenten so to us she is family already."

He smiles. "Her name is Tylee. She may come here as an enemy of the Avatar but make no mistake she works for me." Suki nods. "I will notify the others to aid her quietly if seen. Would you like to stay for dinner Lord Shinju?" Naruto smiles. "Just Naruto is fine Suki. I am not fond of titles. As for dinner I will have to decline for now. I have too much to do. But another time I will visit and take you up on the offer." "If I might ask how you figured out who our ancestors were?"

"The choice of weapons. The attitude and discipline. Even the proud way you held yourself is a perfect mixture of Tenten and Temari. I am surprised to see so little of Lee or Shikamaru in you though. No lazy tendencies or extremely unattractive dress sense or boundless energy and need to train constantly." Suki snorts. "Uhh it happens sometimes but mostly no." Naruto nods then slaps his forehead. "Ohhhh stupid. Of course. Shikamaru told me that happens."

The warriors are confused. "Umm what?" Naruto chuckles. "The Nara trait of laziness is a distinctly MALE trait. It rarely happens in the women of the clan. As for Lee's tendencies it would likely either be the same or just weaker. He wasn't a clan ninja after all so family traits don't pass as easily." Suki nods. "I'm not sure about clan or ninja but the rest makes sense. Mostly it IS the men who gain those traits. It's why every warrior here is female. We exile the men to a nearby island soon after they become teenagers and they are raised by the men until a warrior needs to seek out a husband."

Naruto frowns. "Not my idea of a good family but it's a better reason for such methods than my own childhood." He smiles. "Besides who am I to judge several hundred years of tradition while I slept?"  
Suki frowns picking up on his sadness but decides it is a private matter and best left alone. "Anyway, Suki I have places I need to be, so I am afraid I have to go. It was nice meeting you all though and I will return to visit sometime." Suki smiles wryly. "Sorry about the treatment. We've had some troubles with foreign men the past century or so." He waves it off. "It's fine." Naruto walks off down the beach and turns back to smile at them before he disappears in a red flash causing the women to gasp.

**A rocky mountaintop outside an old temple**

After a few months wandering the nations to investigate this world more and make his plans He arrives at the Dragon's sanctuary."Hmmmmm this place seems strange. I feel him here but where?" Naruto moves to explore the temple and smiles as he sees diagrams on the walls depicting an old taijutsu he can't place. He then slaps himself and laughs. "Hinata of course. Oh, she would be proud. I'm glad she got along with her summons so well." As he walks out of the temple, he finds himself surrounded by fire monks all confused.

He bows. "Hello. Something I can help you with? I am looking for an old friend." An old man with white hair narrows his eyes. "This place is designed to tempt people who enter with the promise of riches. A hidden meaning to this place exists which none have ever figured out besides our order. Few leave that room without triggering the traps. Who are you boy?" Naruto scratches his chin. "Traps triggered by moving something tempting inside?" The man nods. "Then it's not so surprising I didn't trigger them then. I am not interested in treasure. Even if I fail to find the one, I wish to see here I am happy with what I did find."

The man frowns. "And what did you find?" Naruto smiles serenely. "The legacy of an old friend still living after 5000 years." The man contemplates those words a moment before frowning in confusion. "And who is it you seek? There is nobody here but us." Naruto shakes his head disappointed. "I understand your need to protect him, but Ran would be disappointed in your dishonesty." The men take a fire bending stance and a few raise spears at him. The leader snarls. "How do you know that name outsider?!" Naruto frowns. "You fail to use your mind. I have given you all you need to figure it out. Well unless he never spoke of me. Understandable I suppose. He was a hatchling after all."

The man steps forward to look Naruto in the eyes and considers his words. "Your words confuse me. But if you speak true then Ran will know. And if not then you will die." Naruto nods. "Lead the way."  
Then man leads the way through the temple through many hidden passages. A real maze which confuses even Naruto. "Been a long time since I was confused as much as this place makes me. The architect should be proud." The man nods. "The designs were old before this place was built. Kept by Ran himself. He said it was a gift from an old friend who wished him safety if his home ever became unsafe or if he was no longer welcome there. The architect didn't build from those plans until about 3000 years ago. He was the first Avatar though his name is lost to us."

Naruto smiles. "I'm glad she got along with him so well." As he says this the man frowns again. Then they step out into a courtyard at the base of a long stair with 2 opposing caves at the top. "Go. At the top you shall be judged." Naruto ascends the stairs and stands between the caves. As he stands there a red dragon flies out of one and a blue out of the other. Naruto smiles at them. "Ran, Shaw, Hello old friends." As the dragons descend from the sky they stand before Naruto and bow. The fire monks are shocked.

Naruto frowns. "What have I told you about that Ran." Ran chuckles and raises his head. "Sorry Naruto. I just wanted to see the look on your face." Naruto shakes his head and grins. "I see Hinata told you of my pranking days." Shaw laughs. "Told us in great detail. The day she died was the saddest of our lives." Naruto frowns. "She was a bright star in a dark time. I wish she was here." Naruto smiles. "But at least she left a legacy. Her taijutsu style on the walls of the temple was impressive." Ran smiles. "After the demons entered our world and became spirits a boy came to Shen and wished to learn from a true master of fire. I told Shen of Hinata's style and he taught it to the boy. In return he brought peace as best he could. During his last days he built this place for us."

Naruto nods. "What happened to the summon clans?" Ran sheds a tear. "Faded with the shinobi. Besides the dragons and the descendants of the island turtle who became spirits named lion turtles they all faded. The dragons were strong enough to resist the change, but we were weakened and eventually hunted. Now only 3 remain and a single egg. I only hope it is enough for our kind to return." Naruto shakes his head. "I'm sorry Ran. I slept too long. I almost woke once but the appearance of the Avatar made the need less. I should have done it anyway. Then Sozen sealed my power and prevented my waking before his foolish war. If it wasn't for Tylee I would still be asleep."

Shaw raises her head in surprise. "And who is Tylee?" Smirking with a chuckle. "A new girlfriend?"  
Naruto grins. "YUP. Turns out she's Tenten's descendant. She makes me happy like few others now." He smiles wistfully and Ran grins. "I would like to meet her sometime. I am glad to see you brother."  
"Brother huh? You know I wouldn't even know you were alive if Iroh hadn't seen a resemblance in my disguise to you and mentioned your name." Ran blinks a few times. "May I see it?" Naruto raises his mask and takes on the Blood spiral's look causing Shaw to laugh. "Wow he could be your brother in human form." Naruto chuckles. "I was inspired by Ran. I thought about modeling Tylee's after you Shaw, but I felt something more…sharp was needed." Shaw nods. "I like my look but among Dragons I do strike more gently than others, so I understand. I am flattered you thought of me though."

Naruto frowns. "I have one more thing to ask. The Uchiha. I know the royal family of the fire nation is Sasuke's side. How long did it take for them to go bad again? Is there hope for them?"  
Shaw sighs. "It was only in the last 300 years they began to descend into madness again. Each parent seems to make the next generation worse. It came to a head with Sozen, Azulon wasn't much better and it seems Ozai is worse. We are concerned mostly about the youngest daughter. By all accounts Zuko can be hot headed but his pride and honor get in the way. He visited us recently with the Avatar and we taught them the Dancing dragon taijutsu for their bending. For the daughter it was jealousy for her brother having the love of their mother. If Ozai fails to destroy everything then chances are Azula will if she is not changed soon."

Naruto nods. "I was afraid of that. Zuko is improving but Azula…. worries me. I hope Tylee finds some good in her or I will have to rob her of her oldest friend." Shaw and Ran nod. "Such is the responsibility of one who is a god." Naruto nods. "The closer the comet gets the more power I get back but the more guilty I feel for what I must do. I hope she forgives me." Shaw smiles. "If she loves you as much as you love her then you have nothing to fear. Adversity makes bonds stronger." "Thanks guys. I'm glad you two are still around." He grins. "When I return, I expect to hear many stories about your lives." Shaw and Ran chuckle and return to their caves.

As Naruto descends the steps he stands before the fire monks again and they all kneel. "Please don't do that. I hate formality. I am here only to visit my old friends." The leader rises with his men. "What will you do now?" Naruto sighs and shakes his head. "I have a couple more stops before I return to my companion to continue my training. It is almost time for the last of the royal family to be judged." Naruto leaves in a red flash once again.

After meeting with the white lotus Naruto was in a good mood. To think so many of his kinsmen had survived and had their children and that family had flourished into a society designed to accede to his morals and purpose was flattering and gratifying. Now he wished to speak to the ocean and moon spirits and so he stood on the water outside the gates of the Northern water tribe's city much to their confusion. The fact he is standing on water without bending it is shocking enough to the citizens but that he stands there without speaking or attacking or even moving has them confused. Several councils have been held over the past week to decide what to do about this mysterious man until a soldier rushes into a meeting panting in exhaustion.

"What is the meaning of this outburst?" The man takes a knee before the ruler of the water tribe and hands him a scroll. Taking the hint, the man opens it and begins to read. As he does his eyes widen further and further until he drops it like it has burned him only for another to pick it up and raise an eyebrow at its contents. The identity of the man at their gates as far as they can find. "I wonder what an Earth nation bounty hunter renowned for working in a small squad is doing here."  
The ruler turns to speak with the old man who trains their best water benders.

"I don't know. But I do know he is not yet an enemy. He IS powerful though. I think our best course is to invite him in and for you to ask him. As I understand he respects power. I believe he will respond to you better than me." Master Pakku nods. "Very well. I must admit I have heard good things about this Blood Spiral even as ominous as his name sounds. And how he stands on water even though he is known to not be a bender is intriguing. I will go speak to him now Chief Arnook." Arnook nods.

An hour later Pakku is standing on a barge with a small team of his finest water benders heading out the gate to meet this stranger. As he arrives Naruto looks at the man and bows in respect. He then flicks a Pai sho tile to Pakku who raises an eyebrow at the tile with the design of a white lotus on it. He then looks back at his water benders and nods to them. Creating a sheet of Ice to stand on he orders them to take the rest of the day off.

Pakku looks at Naruto with curiosity. "I thought I knew all members of the Order. You are new?" Naruto shakes his head. "I'm not a member. But you could say the Order and I share a vision."

"A vision?" Naruto nods. "Peace at all cost. The end of conflict on large scale. Truth and honesty above all else. The order of the White lotus embodies these values. But tell me. Who and what inspired this?" Pakku nods. "The older members say it was inspired by an old god who sleeps. That he was meant to wake at the time of the next conflict to end it before it starts but he never did."

Naruto looks guilty. "He was prevented. His duty to many shirked but it was beyond his control. All for the greed and madness of 1 man and his family. But that is not why I am here." Pakku quirks an eyebrow. "And why are you here Blood Spiral? I would think this place uninteresting to a mercenary. Even one as exceptional as you." Naruto shakes his head. "For the work maybe but then I am not here on the capacity of a mercenary. I am here to speak to the Ocean and Moon spirits." Pakku stiffens. "So, you know they are here. You know also that they were protected from anybody beyond our trust for centuries then? And that recently they were attacked and nearly killed? Why would I allow another outsider near them?"

"Understandable. Let me ask you another question. Why are YOU here? Why is the ruler of his people not the one to confront me? I am curious." Pakku nods. "What little we know leads us to believe you are not here for anything untoward and while we did not wish to antagonize you the chief believed you might respond to a more powerful person such as I?" Naruto nods in understanding. "And how do you judge power Pakku? The ability to bend? The skills you have? Or the ability to lead. Let me offer a counter argument. He is in grieving and is not thinking to full capacity. Who has more power than the leader of his people? The one in command."

Pakku smiles. "I agree but I agreed to take his place simply BECAUSE he is grieving." Naruto chuckles. "Very well Pakku. Take me to him and I will explain my purpose here to the both of you. However, until this war is done, I ask you to keep my secrets. Until I take back what is mine, I am vulnerable and so is my goal. The same goal as the white lotus." Pakku nods. "I promise nothing of course but if I think this is right then I have no problem keeping your secret."

Later that day Naruto, Pakku and Arnook are sitting in his throne room drinking tea and sharing stories. Arnook shakes his head. "You have such wonderful stories Naruto. I wish I could see the world of your time." Naruto shakes his head. "I can't show much because of the seal but as a gift I will show you some of the best and worst of my time in hope that you understand my intention a little better." Naruto cast's a genjutsu over to 2 men to show them many battles he had seen and taken part of when he was a child and as he grew. He also showed them some of his fondest memories and finally an Image of Uzu at the height of peace."

Arnook smiles and sheds a tear. "My daughter would have loved this." Naruto smirks. "Oh, she is aware of it and has seen it all and so much more." Arnook looks sadly at him. "How? She is dead. Gave her life to return life to the Moon spirit." Naruto shakes his head. "Not dead old man. Fused. Just like me and the Shinju. Her body and mind with the memories and some of the original left behind as a guide with all that power. Never the same again true but never truly gone."

Arnook and Pakku have to spend a few minutes rebooting their minds before taking him to the spirit pool where Naruto Sits in Lotus. "This form does not suit you Kaguya." An ethereal giggle can be heard as the form of Princess Yue stands before the men in all her beauty. "I was wondering if you would ever visit me Naruto. I have much to thank you for. Not the least of which is my mind."

Naruto smiles. "So, you take the form of your host? Tell me am I right in thinking she and you are both one and the same now?" She nods. "Yue is a part of me as much as I am part of her now. I must admit it has been too long since I felt love like hers for the boy Sokka. And of course, her father." Kaguya smiles kindly at the chief.

"So, it is true then. You do live. Why did you not come to me?" She shakes her head. "You were not ready to let go. I once claimed myself a goddess and became a demon. I still would be such if it were not for Naruto. It was only once I learned to let go of the past and move on that I gained a kind enough heart to break my seal and return to this world. Just a few centuries later I find the child of a woman at my pool with a child dying. A woman willing to give up everything to save her child. Even her child itself. I honored her wish by sharing my power. In return when that child found me in need of aid, she did for me what I never thought to see a mortal do. Give up everything with no hope or care for anything but righting a wrong."

"I could not let such a gift on this world just die. So instead we became one and the same. Her form and heart. My mind and experience. A new being entirely in balance. I am Kaguya Yue Otsutsuki. Spirit of the moon." The man sheds a tear and smiles. "Would you tell me of yourself? I would like to know who it is who saved my daughter." Naruto lays back and relaxes for the story and gestures for them to do the same as Kaguya begins the story of her origins and downfall.

Later that night the spirit pool was alight in calm silence. "Such a story. Truly a wonderful story." Kaguya nods. "Naruto. I am sorry." Naruto opens an eye. "What for? Far as I am concerned you made up for everything you did and then some." She shakes her head. "I tried to prevent Sozen's betrayal. Even then because your power is so much greater than mine all I could do is sacrifice my own and my son's power in order to send that comet into a 100-year orbit. We would not be stuck in these forms otherwise."

Pakku frowns. "Son? Our legends always said that Twi and La are lovers." She giggles. "Dear Kami no. That legend formed upon the idea we were made the same way as other spirits. No, he is my son or more accurately my descendant. His original purpose was to guard my original body in the moon and to rest judgement on mankind if they did not live up to my other Son's hopes. If Naruto had not done what he did then he likely would have destroyed, you all within a few years."Naruto nods. "And when the world changed and with no more purpose, he changed with it becoming the spirit of the Ocean." Kaguya nods. "Kaguya will you ever regain your power enough to shed these forms?"

She nods. "Toneri already can but the death of my old body has become a major setback. It will take me over 100 years to regain that power." Naruto grins. "I am glad I was right about you Kaguya. I have a gift for you." Kaguya cocks her head then gasps as Naruto opens a portal which once closed leaves a tree shaped stone behind. "Naruto you would trust me with that. Knowing what happened to me last time I used it?" Naruto nods. "What you did Kaguya was horrible true. But it was born of a desire to do good. Shinju recognized this and never held a grudge. He knew that it was likely once his powers passed to me that he would never return. I would say after 5000 years it's a safe bet he won't be using it. You have evolved enough now that you might now control this and not lose yourself to it."

Pakku examines the stone and quirks an eyebrow. "Uhhh for those of us not in the know?" Naruto chuckles. "Remember what she told you about what happened when she took the power of the previous shinju?" He nods. "Well when I adapted to the power one of my first acts was to separate Kaguya's body from that of the Shinju tree. With neither having a will anymore Kaguya was put back in the moon to one day heal herself and become whole. But the Shinju's will wasn't destroyed. Rather it was given freely to me. Thus, his body no longer had a use. Until now." Arnook falls on his butt. "This is the body of the original Shinju?" Naruto nods. "When this war ends it will be Kaguya's new body."

Kaguya panics. "Why would you trust me with this?" "Over my thousand-year rule I learned a valuable lesson. Even as a god I can't do everything by myself. I needed help. In my time I had the shinobi, the summon clans and my family. Now I must rebuild all that from the ground up. I have my Hime. I have the white lotus and the Kyoshi warriors. In time I have plans for others. But I need somebody of a higher power to guide them. The shinju told me once that as a god he did not understand humans, but no single human had the power to make people listen. He needed a partner."

"Without you I would not exist as I do now. I see no reason to let your potential as a guide for mankind to go to waste. In my full trust of my new power and in the humans, I guided I allowed myself to become complacent and was sealed as a result. I can't stay awake forever, or I will lose interest as any immortal does. So, I need a failsafe. I have my guards and my enforcers. Now I need a guiding hand for when I am not around. Will you be that guide?" Kaguya was silent in thought for a long time before she finally smiled. "Very well Naruto. If you trust me then I will guide the people when you are unable. I am only sad I cannot do as you do and return the love Sokka has shown me." Naruto smiles and Pakku and Arnook are in awe as they bear witness to the seeds of a new age.  
"Someday Kaguya you will find love again. Even for a god that is inevitable. We spend years being selfless. Is it wrong to spend a lifetime or 2 being a little selfish and wanting something for ourselves?" Kaguya bows as he leaves.

_And that's chapter 6 people. Not my greatest work I think but I hope you enjoyed it. Debating which fic I should update next and if I should upload a new one. Let me know what you all think. Don't forget to Review and recommend to your friends. Until next time See ya peeps. XD_


End file.
